The Way Back To You
by radioactive-apocalypse
Summary: When Caroline one day realizes she doesn't remember a thing from her past it changes her life completely. She is desperate to find out what happened – and seems to be still happening. Luckily Rebekah has a plan to save everyone, and an old friend joins to help her. Klaroline. Mabekah. Kalijah.
1. Rebekah

After writing the "Like Father Like Daughter" I felt really bored actually – It had been so much fun writing it that I wanted to do something like it again. Well this is going to be quite different – with a real plot and all. Slight AU, and I know this start is going to be really unclear and... well as you might call it: _boring_, but I hope some will find it readable. And as I always point out in the start: English is not my native language, so there will be misspelling. No hate please.

The chapter isn't going to tell much so please try to be satisfied with knowing that everything will be cleared in the later chapters, and there will be _blood_- no ups, Klaroline I mean. Also this is set the time after Mystic Fall – after the happy ending I'm hoping the show will have.

Klaroline | Mabekah | Kalijah | Our friendly neighborhood Stefan

* * *

"_Hey now, call it a split because I know that you will  
oh you bite your friends like chocolate  
You said we go where nobody know  
We got guns hidden under our petticoats  
and we never gonna quit it  
no we're never gonna quit it no "_

**the 1975 – Chocolate**

The music wasn't really that loud. The sweaty smell and the crowd wasn't really that disturbing. Still Caroline made up a forced smile as she shouted through the noise: "I'm not feeling so good – I'll go get a breath of fresh air."

Her boyfriend frowned, "You want me to come with you?"

"No – You stay and enjoy. I'll be right back", she promised, and before he got a chance to answer, she started to make herself a way to the door. _God, is the whole Louisiana here?_ Caroline thought sarcastically as she pushed through the last two people. Luckily the front terrace was almost empty, and Caroline leaned herself to the railing, and she let out a sigh.

Usually she enjoyed parties – especially the ones she arranged herself. _What is wrong with me?_ She moaned in her mind. It wasn't normal for vampires to have head-aches without reasons. Caroline knew a witch could make it happen – and well... hangover. But she didn't know any witches and she hadn't really been able to drink because of the hurry. She had just moved to Liljenhal – New Orleans, with her boyfriend Shawn, and the party going on inside of the house was their housewarming party – which had way more people than Caroline had wished for, and not even close to all the people Shawn had wanted to invite.

Caroline still doubted her head-ache wasn't because of the party. She had just planned her and Shawn's tour around New Orleans, when she suddenly felt like there was something to remember about it, but when she tried to think what it was, the head-ache had started.

She had met Shawn last year when she was visiting Europe, and it's not like you bump into another American vampire everyday somewhere so far away. After they had returned, she had lived with Shawn in his small apartment in New York, but it had soon come too small for them, Shawn said his friend could sell them a house in New Orleans. They took the chance, and here they were. Still Caroline felt like there was something seriously wrong.

"You really know how to throw a party."

Caroline startled, and raised her look to the young woman who had appeared next to her. She looked kind of familiar, but Caroline thought that she must just remind her of some actor, because she couldn't come up with a name to match the face. She was blonde just like Caroline, but she had golden tone in her straight long hair. She spoke with a British accent, and she kinda sounded indifferent.

"Umm... Thanks", Caroline murmured, and she frowned to herself. She was a vampire too – no heart beat. The woman turned to look her from head to toe, "You haven't changed at all", she pointed out but it sounded more like she was talking to herself.

"Do we know each other?" Caroline asked suspiciously, and the woman shook her head.

"No. I don't think so", she replied quickly, "I'm _Rebekah._"

"Caroline – you live in the neighborhood?" Caroline asked and started rubbing her temples because of the ache the name had caused.. Rebekah raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead she answered: "Kind of... Well, not. I came here to avenge – then to save someone I know – and then I'll probably avenge again... Hopefully I'll get things back to the way they were."

Caroline pressed her lips together. Nothing Rebekah said really made sense.

"Wow. I didn't know New Orleans could be that interesting", she said finally, and they both chuckled.

"You'll wish it wouldn't be", Rebekah murmured, and gave a tired look to the dark sky. "But don't worry – I'll make things right."

And after those words she disappeared. Caroline furrowed – maybe Rebekah had just drank a little bit too much. Yeah, that was probably it, she thought, and left back inside.

"So how was your night?" Shawn asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Caroline's shoulders after everyone had gone.

"Busy. You know Cassie tried like three times to drank the blonde chick – what was her name again?"

"Abby?"

"Yeah! Abby. In the end I had to compel her to leave, so we wouldn't have to deal with any corpses."

"I'll have a talk with Cassie", Shawn promised, but Caroline shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore – it's not like we're gonna see her anytime soon – doesn't she live like way up in DC?" Caroline asked, and she felt Shawn shrugging. He kissed her hair, and sighted.

"Do you think we made a mistake moving here? I mean – our lifes were in New York."

_Your life was in New York_, Caroline corrected in her mind.

"No", she replied slowly, "This feels right. New Orleans feels right." And everything she said was true. It really felt right to her. When Shawn had suggested that they'd move there, it had felt like a fire would have lightened again in her. Something told her that she was supposed to be there.

"I know we're gonna be happy here", she murmured – more to herself than to Shawn.

"Speak for yourself. I don't know how I'm suppose to survive without the _bagels_."

They shared a laugh, and Caroline hit him playfully.

"You and your crazy obsession", she teased, "Is there anything I could do to help your homesickness?"

A grin spread to his lips, and he lifted Caroline onto his lap, "There are few things that come in mind."

_We're going to be happy here_, Caroline still told herself in the back of her head. _Wrong_, a voice answered her mockingly, _Not with him_.


	2. It's Great To Be Back

I hope these dream-flashback thingies aren't going to be as cheezy as they felt when I wrote them – _yup_ there's going to be more.

It's a holiday in Finland, so I'll see how much time I'll have to write the next chapter.

Thanks for all the follows and favorites :*

* * *

It couldn't be called as a dream, but it wasn't only thoughts either. Flashes changed quickly in Caroline's eyelids. Pictures, voices, feelings.

Caroline remembered the soft voice with a British accent. _Take a chance. _She remembered being stunned. _Get to know me. _She remembered being irritated._I dare you. _And when the memory slipped away from her quickly, she felt a weird ache in her heart.

Caroline opened her eyes, and her head was spinning. She gave a quick glance to the clock, and jumped out of the bed.

"Oh shit", she murmured to herself. She pulled on her dark blue jeans, and yanked a red sweater from the last boxes that were waiting to be unpacked in the corner. She heard that Shawn was in the shower, so she didn't bother to yell goodbyes – she stepped into her black ankle boots, and left.

"And I'm already late", she pointed out quietly to herself, and after looking around her that no one watched, she tried to catch her time by running with vampire speed.

When she came to the coffee house it was already half past ten. A woman with red ponytail glared Caroline from the corner table.

"I'm so-so-so sorry! I over slept!" Caroline apologized and the woman squinted her eyes.

"I don't usually hire vampires, Caroline, but you most certainly didn't give a good expression of yourself with that", she said with a disapproved tone, "But Shawn said I wouldn't regret this so sit down please – I'm Bela Lewis."

Caroline shook hands with her boyfriend's human sister, and felt embarrassed.

"I can promise that it wont happen again – it was just a rough night."

"I heard about the housewarming party – Shawn tried to invite me, but I hope understand why I didn't want to come", Bela said, and didn't seem to notice Caroline's shock, "Anyway, welcome to New Orleans and welcome to art sale business."

"Thank you", Caroline mumbled, and there was a moment of silence between them.

"So – do you have any clue what to do? – and be known that I wont allow compulsion", Bela asked observing Caroline from head to toe.

"Umm... Well I've been on the introduction, and I have enough charm even without_compulsion_", she answered, and the last words came with a bit of cheekiness. Bela gave her a approving nod. "I think I know what to do – just give me some work", she chuckled unsure.

"Very well. We have our next exhibition tomorrow, think you could pull it on such short notice?" Bela asked while smiling challengingly. Caroline knew she shouldn't say yes – she hated _short notices_, but she answered Bela's smile

"You have the info with you?" She replied, and Bela handed her a thick file. Caroline gulped, and Bela said with a very innocent voice:

"Because you're a new comer you'll have a permission to keep it with you tomorrow but after that we prefer that every detail is memorized."

Caroline pursed her lips, "I think I can deal with this."

~ "So you got the job? That's great!"

"I didn't even have to use compulsion – though I don't think your sister likes me."

"She doesn't like anyone. But I wonder why on earth did _you_ even want a job? I think the best part of being a vampire is that you don't really _have to_ do anything", Shawn pointed out as he laid beside Caroline on their bed. Without him noticing Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well you are kind of a lazy-bear. And I wouldn't call this a job – it's more like a hobby – All I do is tell details about paintings that nobody is interested about, and flirt, so few will be bought", she shrugged. Shawn yawned, and tried to get her focus out of the papers.

"Shaawn – I have to remember these tomorrow or your sister will take me as a joke – please. Go sleep or something", Caroline mumbled, and she heard him sigh.

"I'll go out then – Jack is still in town... See you later?"

"Yup. Have fun", Caroline answered secretly happy that she had some alone time finally. She did really like Shawn but she felt somehow so distanced from him.

_It's like you want to be sad_, she mocked herself, and sighted. She focused to think about her new job. She had always enjoyed art, and working with it gave her weird comfort. It was like the piece of clothing you steal from your ex before they leave – something to work as a reminder, something that still connects you.

_Well, way to be creepy_, she shook her head again to get her thoughts moving. Still it didn't change the fact that it really felt like it for Caroline. Like art was just something to hold on from a loved one.

The sound of the doorbell woke Caroline out of her thoughts. She frowned – it felt like a really silly thought that Shawn would've forgot his keys, so she stood up and went to open the door.

"Rebekah – If I remember right?" She furrowed at the blonde vampire, who just smiled like it would be totally normal to visit a stranger at the middle of the night. Rebekah pursed her lips as she observed Caroline yet again.

"I just saw your extremely boring boyfriend in the local bar – care to join me for a walk?" she asked, and Caroline stared at her in amaze.

"Why would I go on a walk with you? I don't even know you", she snapped, and Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "_What?_I don't!"

"If I remember correctly we met yesterday – you know my name and why I'm in town – it surely looks like the start of a beautiful friendship to me", she pointed out, "Also you are new here – don't be so anti social, or are you afraid I might be _a serial killer?_ – okay, don't answer to that."

Caroline had no idea why she got her coat, and she put on her boots again – or why did she end up walking in the street with Rebekah, but she just thought to herself: _What is the worst that could happen?_

They walked for a minute in silence. The streets were mostly empty. Caroline started wondering again if she really knew Rebekah from somewhere – she had these weird déjá vu moments from her facial expressions and the way she sighted out of boredom.

"So... What's his name?" She asked finally. Caroline frowned.

"You mean my boyfriend? He's Shawn."

Rebekah nodded, "I don't think you really love him."

"Well you don't know anything about me so that's a bit ridiculous guess", Caroline let out a laugh in disbelief.

"It wasn't a guess – It's what I know for sure", Rebekah rolled her eyes, and pushed her hands in her pockets. Caroline didn't know what to say – she knew she should stand up for her and Shawn's relationship but it felt... pointless. Not like Rebekah would be right, but still. Plus Caroline didn't knew herself what she felt for Shawn.

"So how have you liked New Orleans so far?"

Caroline startled, "Fine. I got a job."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Where?" Caroline liked how she didn't question why she had gotten it. Somehow she even felt like it somehow mattered to tell Rebekah about the job.

"At the art shop – I have my first exhibition tomorrow."

"Oh – good luck", Rebekah wished calmly. Again there was a moment of silence. "As much as I hate to say this but I recommend for now that you wont go anywhere near Mid-city area – you'll soon see that this town's list of supernaturals doesn't end with vampires."

Caroline wanted to question her, but instead she just nodded; "Okay."

"Good. I'll see you soon Caroline", Rebekah said and did her disappearing again. Caroline startled and she realized she was again standing in front of their apartment – they had walked a circle. She stayed still for a moment, and in her chest there was a feeling like the comfort had yet again been taken from her.

"_Good night"_, she whispered, and went back inside.


	3. Blue Eyes

Already the third chapter :^

Please leave a review and tell me what you think – it'll make my day ;)

* * *

_You're strong._She remembered fear._You have a beautiful future ahead of you. _She remembered great sadness. _...He never would have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him. _And she remembered the feeling when something changed inside of her. For good.

"Baby - you look beautiful", Shawn said as Caroline walked back to their bedroom in her silver colored high heels trying to put the last earring on. She smiled to him, and turned to look to the mirror.

She was wearing a blue sheath dress – it wasn't too fancy for the job, and it totally made her look professional. She had her hair on a loose bun, with few curls framing her face. She did look beautiful. Caroline gave herself a supportive smile, and then she took her purse from the table, and turned back to Shawn:

"You have any plans tonight?"

"Nope – care to go celebrate?" He asked with a questionable smirk.

"Do you even have to ask?" Caroline chuckled and she pulled her jacket on, "I'll see you later. Bye."

There was only twenty people in the exhibition so it made Caroline's job easier. First she gave a tour, and then the buyers just walked around drinking champagne in the middle of day. When asked, Caroline smiled brightly and told more information about some paintings – answered to flirting, and tried to hold her satisfied smile as Bela glared her.

"Hey – What would it cost to buy rest of the champagne bottles since the art isn't that good?"

Caroline frowned as she turned to face Rebekah.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, and the other blonde smiled.

"I'm supporting New Orleans's art organization – or what ever it's called", Rebekah answered, and took another sip from her glass.

"_No _– This is my work, you are not gonna bring _weird _into it", Caroline snapped, but her words didn't cause any progress.

"Though there are few paintings that have some potential in them", Rebekah continued, and Caroline followed her as she observed the works. "Like this one... What was it called?" She had stopped in front of one of Caroline's personal favorites.

"It's called_ the Evening Lake_ – it's from the 1880's. The artist is unknown – I like it too, but I'm serious Rebekah -"

"Are you sure you don't know the artist?" Rebekah cut her words sharply. Caroline frowned, but when she thought about it an ache went through her brain. She knew the artist – the painting itself had been on her living-room wall at some point – but she couldn't remember._ I'm going crazy_, she thought to herself.

"Positive. Now go, Rebekah, I need to work",

"Stop pushing me Caroline", Rebekah gave a glare to her, "Even though I knew you, it doesn't stop me from sucking the blood out of your boss over there – or the guy who bought that _Vina Lence_ just because you decided to wear push-ups today."

"What do you mean by _knew me?" _Caroline asked suspiciously. Rebekah just looked at her with a taut expression on her face. "Please, stay away from me."

Rebekah grabbed Caroline's hand before she even took a one step, and pulled her close enough so she could whisper: "Where are you from Caroline? Where's your family – friends – home? Who was your first love?"

Caroline felt like there was ice in her veins, and she tried to get away from Rebekah, but she kept going on: "Where were you before going to Europe? Who turned you into a vampire?"

"Let go of me", she whispered, but Rebekah squeezed her hand even harder: "You better find out soon because_he_ needs you."

"Is there a problem here?"

_Oh no,_ Caroline cried out in her thoughts. Bela had crossed her arms to her chest, and she looked Rebekah with – well, Caroline would've called it a _bad-ass-stare_ but comparing it to Rebekah's glare it was only a look.

"No problems – everything's fine, Bela" Caroline rushed to say, and Rebekah's hold finally let go of her.

"Yeah... I was just leaving", the other blonde grinned, and Bela waited until she had exited from the door.

"I recognize a troublesome situation when I see one – you're welcome."

"Thanks", Caroline murmured with a dry tone.

Her gaze still wondered to the street looking for Rebekah – in case she was gonna come back and take out her..._weirdness_ in Bela. The street was empty if you didn't count one man who stood in the middle of the driveway. Something about him draw her to him. Caroline froze as she tried to tell who he was.

It was getting darker, and the light from the streetlamps didn't quite get to him. But Caroline met his eyes. They were vibrant blue.

"Caroline – Are you okay?" Bela asked anxiously, as Caroline collapsed to the floor.

"Just a migraine. Is it okay if I go?" she frowned and tried to find the man again but he was gone.

"Sure. I think we are the last ones here – you did a great job, it's good to have you on the team", Bela said and patted her on the shoulder. The gesture was kind of weird since Caroline was taller than she. "Say hi to Shawn for me, will you?"

"Yeah... Hm, call me about the next week's exhibition", Caroline mumbled. Bela said something about the next week but Caroline didn't listen anymore. All she could think of were the blue eyes – and how they'd been full of panic.

Later that evening Caroline sat on their front terrace. Shawn wasn't home even when he had promised to got celebrate with her, but she wasn't mad – it actually didn't matter to her at all. All she could feel was terror. She tried to remember. Really _tried_. But there was nothing to remember.

_This is crazy – I can't be compelled – what is happening to me? _She hugged herself tightly. She had no idea where she was from – she didn't remember her family: if she had siblings or if her parents were even alive – she didn't remember any friends from before her Europe trip: no names, no faces, no memorable moments – she knew she had felt love, and hurt... she still felt, but – there was _nothing_.

Caroline rocked herself pressing her forehead against her knees. _What is wrong with me? _She let out a painful sigh. _Who am I?_

"Caroline!" A worried voice called her from the front-yard. She stood up, and gasped.

"Omg – Jack! What happened?" She snapped and rushed to her boyfriend and his best friend. Shawn was only nearly conscious.

"There's something seriously wrong with this place! Never returning here -" Jack cursed as they practically carried Shawn inside. "We were at this one pub, and suddenly this one chick comes in and every one goes like deadly quiet. Of coarse Shawn then decides to start laughing because the moment was like from some kind of lame gangster movie – the _bitch_ just glared at him and BUM – he didn't stop yelling until we got out of there."

"Who was she? How did she do it?" Caroline asked even if it felt like a stupid question – still she couldn't find an answer.

"I don't know, but I hope someone snaps her _neck_", Jack growled, and Shawn moaned.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked quickly, but he just tried to push through them.

"Easy, Shawn."

"I hate this town", he mumbled, and Jack and Caroline shared a relieved laugh. Still Caroline felt like the smile on her lips was a little bit forced.

With all the question she had made for herself, she now had an answer for at least one. She loved someone. And that someone wasn't Shawn.


	4. The Struggle

this one is an embarrassingly short – sorry for that but I hope it finally gives some answers... errr.. or even points out the way :P

* * *

She remembered _his_ lips on her cheek. She remembered how her heart jumped a tiny flip at that moment...

Caroline yawned against her hand as she sat still on the bar stool. It was too early for drinking but the temptation was big. Ever since she week ago realized that someone had wiped away her past, and stolen her memories she had kind of avoided Shawn.

But what else could she do? She was living a lie – should she just try to start again or what?

No, she couldn't leave with that. She needed to know. She needed to know_ him_. The man from her dreams.

But what would be her next move? She didn't really feel comfortable to talking Shawn about it, and she had no idea where Rebekah was. She hadn't seen her since the exhibition. Neither had she seen the man who had been at the street.

"Is this seat taken?"

Caroline raised her gaze to a young man, who had light brown hair, and friendly green eyes. And even when the man was ridiculously hot she felt herself even worse.

"Nope", she replied with a sigh. The man sat beside her, and stared at her like he would be expecting something to happen.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Caroline frowned to the man, and his expression was lightly surprised. _Are people weird all the time or only when you've lost your memory?_ She asked herself.

"Just...nothing", he stated, "I'm Stefan."

"Caroline", she introduced herself, and smiled tiredly, "This town has seriously a very freaky amount of vampires."

Stefan laughed with her before correcting: "I'm not actually from around here."

"Yeah, well me neither – or I'm not even sure anymore", she mumbled, and answered then to his curious look: "It's a long story."

Stefan nodded sympathetically.

"So what are you doing in New Orleans?" she asked and took a sip of her ice tea. He wasn't drinking anything, so he answered right away:

"Just helping out a friend."

"Wow... You must be really special if just your presence can help someone", she teased dryly, and he smiled and shrugged. "Let me guess: it has something to do with the mid-city area?"

Stefan froze, "You know about that?"

"Not much, just that my -" she stopped. What should she call Shawn? "- my boy_friend _got a little incident with some chick who has some voojoo power over vampires, and... well I got a warning."

He nodded, "Well, I haven't really gotten into it yet either. I will though."

"Your friend is very lucky", she sighted – wishing she had friends or even knew if she had any from her past. Stefan smirked, "She would do the same for me."

"Or is it a friend-zone case?" Caroline asked playfully, but he just shook his head:

"No. Just a friend looking after another."

They sat for a while in silence. Caroline wondered why it didn't feel awkward. She didn't know Stefan well enough that she could be comfortable in that kind of situation, but somehow she just was.

"So – why are you in town?" Stefan asked, and she pursed her lips in ignorance.

"It just sounded good, _New Orleans_ and all. Something about it felt right."

"Maybe you'll find out what it was", he murmured, and Caroline startled; "I hope so."

"I have to go but I guess we'll see around", Stefan gave her a smile as he stood up. She had no idea what went on inside of her head when she replied: "Hopefully", so she rushed to add:

"Good luck with the friend thing."

He chuckled to himself, "If there is _any_ luck we'll make it."

Then came the night again – Caroline went back to her house without noticing the two shapes observing her from the roofs. The other side of New Orleans woke, but Caroline fell asleep hoping she wouldn't have to ever wake up.

"She really doesn't remember."

"You think I'd lie about something like this?"

"So... how bad is it?"

Rebekah's face gave an answer to Stefan's question. He let out a long sigh.

"She deserves better -" he started, and when Rebekah was about to cut his words he continued: "- and he is the only one who can give it to her."

"So you'll help me?"

"I'll do my best – but that means you have to keep me updated: I want to know_ everything_."

Rebekah smiled as an agreement. "Welcome to the team."

Stefan rolled his eyes, but there was a tiny smile on his lips too. "What's our next move?"

"We try to find the answer by getting acquainted with the problem. But we have to keep moving – I don't think he knows I'm here, but he knows Caroline is. The danger must be close else he would've done something about it already."

"But we stay close?"

Rebekah nodded, "What ever it is, we can't risk her security – or anyone others."

Stefan squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Aren't you afraid we are doing the wrong thing – if it really was that big of a deal -"

"Even when my brother _daggered_ me and tried to sent me to _Hawaii _I'm here trying to make things right – trying to save everyone. Does it sound like the wrong thing to do?"

"I don't know, but if it is something that big that _he _is ready to give up on _her_, I have a feeling we are going to need some more help."


	5. Now Is Not That Time

hello again fellas :] thanks for all the followers and favorites.

You make my heart smile :*

xx Only few more chapters to the whole _"I finally remember something useful" _moment

* * *

"So – Are we together anymore?"

Caroline raised her gaze from the book, and Shawn had a guarded expression on his face. _He deserves better,_ she thought to herself.

"I don't know...Maybe we shouldn't."

"Ever since we came to here you've been acting weird, and I understand it – this city makes me nauseous too. We could go back to New York -"

"Shawn, it wont help", Caroline tried to cut his words, but he kept going on:

"Or anywhere you want... just... couldn't you be the Caroline again who I met in Europe?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Caroline pressed her lips together – of coarse she couldn't just burst out that _the Caroline_ Shawn had met in Europe was just a shadow of the real one. They stared at each others for a moment.

"I want to stay", she admitted slowly. Shawn sighted:

"I guess I saw that coming – you can't blame me for trying."

"I wont", she promised, and he walked away. Caroline felt like they should have talked more – like she should have made sure everything was good between them, but it was nonsense. She wouldn't probably even see Shawn ever again. And he was so great at adapting new situations, that he'd be fine.

Still Caroline wasn't sure if _she _would be.

The bar wasn't even half full, but to Caroline it felt crowded. _I really should start going out more often_, she thought to herself. Her eyes scanned through the place, and she sneered as she finally found what she was looking for.

"Rebekah" She heard her own voice say, as she walked towards the other blonde who was sitting at the corner table with some guy. Caroline soon recognized the man too.

"Fancy seeing you here – care to join us?"

"Stefan – Is she the friend of yours? You're helping her to mess up with my head? Is this some sick game?" she snapped, and the two shared a look.

"Sit down _Care_", Stefan said calmly, but it gave another ache to her head. Her eyes squinted.

"It is! Nobody calls me _Care_ – but I remember it. What happened to me? Why don't I remember anything?" She cried out.

"Calm down, and sit", Rebekah commanded, and with a sigh she took a seat next to Stefan.

"Who am I? I'm really losing it", Caroline whispered, and she felt Stefan's hand patting her on the shoulder.

"We can't make you remember – but you seem to be making some well progress on your own: tell me what do you remember already?"

"Not much. I remember flashes – Only some voices, pictures, _feelings_ – nothing important!" Caroline puffed, "And what do you mean you _can't_ make me remember? How did this happen to me?"

Rebekah and Stefan shared yet another look, and Caroline knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

It all made sense. She couldn't remember, but she knew it all. Everything about werewolves, witches and even Originals. Still Rebekah and Stefan left it to her to remember her past – who were the people she kept remembering – but after the explanations it was easier. They also told her that they all knew each other, but that wouldn't have been too hard to guess.

"I dated him for a while – and... I suppose we were friends before this", Rebekah mumbled, and stared the table with a blank expression.

"I dated one of your best friends. Also you dated... well – you didn't_ actually _date my brother, but..._okay_ there's no need to discus about that more – and I'd say we're definitely friends", Stefan smiled to her, and Caroline chuckled – that's why they both felt so familiar.

"Wait a minute – you said that the mid-town area had something to do with this? Was I involved with it?" she frowned, and Stefan pursed his lips.

"We are trying to find out – but something happened there and that's why you lost your memory."

"Like I hit my head really hard or someone took them from me?" Caroline sounded very old even to her own ears. Stefan sneered, and she sighted. "Well I kinda knew that already."

Stefan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So your last name is really _Salvatore_? It sounds like a name of some men perfume", she admitted laughing, and Stefan chuckled. Even Rebekah had to smile.

"I don't want to be a buzz kill – right after all this_ let's save the day_ and _it's all gonna be okay _talk", the other blonde started, and Caroline frowned – she had not talked about anything like that, "But I'm actually leaving for a while. I have some unfinished bisnes, but I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I'm still staying so you don't have to worry", Stefan smirked, and Caroline let out a sigh:

"You'll come back as soon as you can?" She asked to be sure, and Rebekah nodded.

"You have nothing to worry – when I return we'll step into the phase 2 in my plan."

"And what would that be?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, but Rebekah just smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see."

Caroline walked towards her car trying to get her thoughts under control. She was celebrating that she wasn't crazy, but there was so many questions she wanted to have answers. The streetlamps flickered, and she frowned. Somebody was definitely watching her. She turned around to see_the man_ again standing like a 300 feet away from her, again on the driveway where the lights couldn't reach him.

"Hey!" she shouted, and took a few steps closer, "Are you following me?"

She could have just face palmed on that moment – who asked_ a possible stalker_ if they were following them? But she was tired, and she couldn't focus so she didn't care, "Who are you?"

But the man was gone – like he wouldn't have ever even been there. Caroline shivered. _Maybe I'm really going crazy_, she thought to herself and turned quickly to get to her car – she didn't notice that the man hadn't left, he had just moved on the roof where he quietly observed her until her car had disappeared behind the corner.

And meanwhile Stefan walked Rebekah to her car.

"So what kind of bisnes are you dealing with?" he asked, and the blonde Original pressed her lips together. It made him sneer, "You know you promised to keep me updated?"

"Let's just say that_ he _wasn't the only one who had to let go of someone."

"But I thought _he_ just daggered you and send you away", Stefan frowned, and Rebekah smiled to herself.

"_He _did – I didn't have anything to do with it."

"How can you then know where to look? It's gonna be like _looking for needle in a haystack._"

Rebekah gave a questionable look to Stefan, who smiled and answered: "I came here through Texas."

"I'm going to try. I owe him at least that."


	6. How I Never Told Ya

And we're getting closer :D

this one will have extra amount of misspelling I think because it's night in Finland and goooosh I am tired - still I had promised to myself to write another chapter so I did. Hopefully someone will be happy with it.

* * *

"_We laugh until we think we'll die,__**  
**__barefoot on a summer night__**  
**__Nothin' new is sweeter than with you__**  
**__And in the streets we're running__**  
**__free like it's only you and me__**  
**__Geez, you're somethin' to see.__**  
**__Ahh, Home__**  
**__Let me come Home__**  
**__Home is wherever I'm with you"_

**Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros – Home**

Rebekah stood on the front parch of the deserted chapel. She had been on the road for three days now – unsure where to go, but with just on thought on her mind pushing her forward. _I should get back to New Orleans, they need me there,_ she reminded herself, but she just had to make a stop at the chapel.

She and Matt had drove across the country the graduation summer. Then suddenly in the middle of the nowhere the car had broken down. They had walked the whole day, and they had found the chapel. Even when it had been deserted it was a better place to sleep for the night than the road.

Rebekah had been amused by the fact that Matt remained cheerful even when their day had been so bad. When they laid on the front parch – drinking the last of the beers, and watching the stars, Rebekah asked about it from him.

"_It hasn't been that bad – I mean it's not like either of us got hurt or we're in danger... Walking the whole day and sleeping under the sky is not a bad thing"_, he had laughed, _"With good company it's more like a gift."_

Rebekah had blushed, and Matt just smiled. After that he had of course joked that he'd try to be romantic and teach her the constellations if he knew any. Rebekah had just smirked and told him that she knew them already, and she could actually teach them to him. They had spent hours watching the night sky, and finally fallen asleep.

And even with living over a millennium that was the best night the blonde Original had ever had.

"I'll find you", she murmured the promise to herself before leaving back to deal with the problem that had gotten them separated in the first place.

"So... If only _Originals _are able to compel other vampires – it must have been one of them I was dealing with", Caroline said with a thoughtful voice, which made Stefan press his lips together.

"Probably", he muttered, "But are you doing okay? I know this is hard to deal with, but...", he shrugged, and Caroline chuckled.

"I think I'm – well,_ not fine_, but holding on", she said, "I'm just so frustrated. Almost feels like I don't know myself either."

Stefan nodded compassionately, and she sighted, "But I guess I am doing progress - I get more flashbacks."

"You'll be yourself again in no time", he encouraged. They were in one of the exhibitions which Caroline was suppose to host. She didn't feel like flirting the whole time again, so if the male buyers thought she came with company they wouldn't try anything. Bela knew that Caroline and Shawn had broken up, and she actually didn't look upset that she already had somebody new – still Caroline thought that maybe she should tell her that Stefan wasn't really her boyfriend.

"Hopefully Rebekah will return soon... I don't know why – and don't take this the wrong way – but when I saw her the first time I thought she looked so familiar, but with you I didn't notice anything? Have I known her longer? – I know you said that I'd have to figure it out by myself, but can you just answer to that?"

"No. We met first – and we've been friends for a longer time, but we haven't seen each other for an over a year... To be honest I didn't even know you and Rebekah had gotten so close", Stefan admitted and Caroline frowned.

"Goosh – It would all be just so much easier if I'd remember." They shared a laugh before some patted Caroline on her shoulder.

"Hi Bela", she turned to face her boss.

"Hi", Bela answered, and nodded to Stefan as a_ hello_, "Just came to remind you about the organization's ball at 18th. There will be all the head managers, donors and you are welcome to ask yourself an escort."

Caroline raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything – there would be almost three weeks to the party, she had no idea why Bela came to remind her of it.

"Well – are you going to ask me or will I have to beg you?", Stefan joked, and Caroline smiled awkwardly, and punched his rib.

"I'll see if I'll make it", she answered to Bela, who was staring Stefan with a smile, "I have quite full schedule for next month."

"C'mon, we always have time for a little party", Stefan tried, and Caroline shoot him a warning look.

"Hope you'll make it", Bela mumbled probably not even knowing entirely what Caroline had just said. Then she snapped out of the spell, and walked back to the champagne table.

"We have more important things to do then to visit parties."

"That's if Rebekah comes back."

Caroline knew Stefan had meant it as a joke, but she glared at him before turning to the windows. New Orleans was getting darker every moment, and soon there was no sign of the sunset that had just been an orange glimpse behind the buildings. Caroline pursed her lips and her gaze scanned through the streets hoping to see _the man_ again. But he wasn't there.

"What do you say we buy a few bottles of champagne for Rebekah as a _welcome back_ gift?" Stefan asked next to her, and she turned back to the party.

"Sure – even though Bela might not sell them so happily... not unless you flirt with her – she can't be compelled, she has vervain on her." She pointed out. Stefan started talking about accepting the challenge but Caroline couldn't hear him anymore. She was staring right into the blue eyes that had been haunting her dreams for the last weeks. The man was standing right there. Right in the middle of the buyers, and the paintings. His eyes locked straight into Caroline's and she couldn't breath anymore – not like she needed to, but she was truly paralyzed.

He was gorgeous – now when she could see him properly. He had an unsure – kind of contradictory expression but Caroline could easily imagine him with a smile that showed his dimples and made him look _adorable_ - even when the word was not often used to describe him. He was wearing a simple white shirt with dark jeans. His curly hair was blonder than Caroline had expected since she had only seen him in the darkness - still she was sure it was _him_.

"Care? What's wrong?" Stefan frowned at her, as she finally got back to the earth. He had vanished like he always did.

"Umm... Nothing", she tried but Stefan saw right through her and now he was scanning the crowd tensely. Caroline felt disappointed. Like something would've again been taken from her.

But it made no sense – after all she didn't even know him.


	7. Who Needs Saving?

Okay, sorry for long A/N (and the not so long chapter)

I wasn't sure if it would fit when I made up this story's "villain" but it was just something I had to do because it would feel stupid to use Silas. Still I tried to put much thought to the character and to her story and I hope everyone will find a place in their heart for the sweetheart who I _hated_ to write into this story to ruin Klaroline's happiness... though if it all would be just sunshine, flowers and bunnies this story would be much more like the Like Father Like Daughter and I don't feel like repeating it. And this chapter isn't going to tell a lot about _her_, but don't lose your temper – Rebekah has a plan.

Also if you lovelies could review I would be so happy! I'd love to hear what you're thinking about, and if my plot is totally predictable. Also I'll try to answer them with thought.

And yet again if someone hasn't "figured" it out already I don't own The Vampire Diaries. What. .

* * *

"He knows now that I'm here too."

"I don't think it matters – he knows you mean trouble, but maybe he can't connect the dots."

"You really take your brother as an idiot?" Stefan asked with a dry tone, and Rebekah glared him:

"No – but I'm starting to take you as one – believe me, if he had any idea what was happening we wouldn't be here anymore."

Stefan rolled his eyes stopped the car in front of an old coffee house. Rebekah started observing it right away.

"You think it'll be safe?" he asked suspiciously, and she pressed her lips together.

"It has to be. Let's go."

They got out of the car and went inside. Even when it was the middle of the day there was more than few customers – the place was quiet, but active enough to not be suspicious. A teenage boy nodded them as a welcome from behind the counter. He was wearing a pink apron as a uniform which didn't really match the black scull printed scarf he had tied around his wrist.

Rebekah leaded Stefan with her to table where they were waited by a nervous woman. She was probably around 40' but it seem like she had realized it herself by looking at the very tight blouse she was wearing. Still her black silk looking hair had no sign of grayness.

"You're Stacy I presume", Rebekah said politely sitting beside her. She startled and smiled unsure to them.

"Oh – _wow_ – Rebekah Mikaelson", she murmured and took a deep breath, "Who's he?"

"Stefan", Stefan replied before Rebekah could open her mouth. "So – You said you could tell us about the... mid-town area problem."

"Oh – hm – yes", she answered, "Uh – Well it started like a...10 months ago if I remember correctly... It was after _Marcel_ was beaten... Hmm... Oh yeah – It was that night when the earthquake made the old church crash. I knew right away there was something weird – every witch inside of this town felt it. Later that night I can't remember what happened but I woken at the woods, and my friend Dani was there too", she shivered at the memory, "Everyone was there – every witch and warlock, I mean."

"So someone summoned you there – why?"

"Not just someone... _Renáta_", Stacy whimpered like she would be afraid that even the name would cause another earth quake. "A lot of us were in... well, _dept _for your brother for beating Marcel, so there was a tiny battle after she told why she had returned."

"Who is Reneta?" Stefan asked furrowing.

"_Renáta_", Rebekah and Stacy corrected at the same time, "Go on", Rebekah said before Stefan could ask again like she was trying to hide something from him.

"She said she would mean no harm to them who wouldn't try anything, but then she needed a vessel – and – and Dani was standing close to her", Stacy started sobbing, and Rebekah and Stefan shared an awkward look. "In a way she's even worse than Marcel was... And I just want Dani back."

"So did she say want she wants?" Stefan asked after she got herself back together. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears again as she nodded.

"She wants _revenge_."

Caroline laid on her bed listening to music. She was trying to concentrate on one memory at the time like Stefan had guided. Even when it hurt her head badly she managed to hold on to a tiny flash where she felt more than annoyed as she held in her hands a drawing of herself with a horse. It wasn't much it was easier for Caroline to concentrate on the memories which had such feelings as anger and exasperate than to all the other flashes which seemed to be filled with sadness, confusion and affection so big it made her miss something she didn't even remember.

"_Oh give up already." _She remembered saying those words, but what was with the drawing which made her so upset? An ache pierced once again her brain, and she had to stop for a moment.

"Jesus – What have I done to deserve this?" She mumbled and rubbed her temples. It wasn't easy on her. Stefan pushed her harder everyday, and Caroline found herself wishing from time to time that Stefan would suddenly lose his memory so he would see that it wasn't as easy as he made it look. Still she knew inside of her that he meant well. And so did Rebekah, who mostly just started to avoid eye-connect if Caroline tried to ask something.

She let out a long sigh, and let her gaze ran through the room. It had been her and Shawn's bedroom. Now it was just hers. She didn't even remember when Shawn had left anymore. It was like he never even was there. Somehow it made Caroline sad. Why couldn't she just love him? It would've been so much easier. But no, she had to be in love with a stranger from the flashes.

She got up from the bed and walked to the closet. She was only wearing pink hollister sweatpants, and a white top. She hadn't felt like putting a lot of effort looking pretty that day. Her hair was on a loose ponytail, and she tried to smile to her reflection from the mirror.

She failed terribly. _Why is this happening to me? It was my time to be happy..._ Her thoughts were stopped by the words. _My time to be happy_. A flashback got her convulsing by the pain.

"Ouch", she murmured holding her head unable to open her eyes. _My time to be happy_. It seemed like it was so close but she couldn't remember... What was it? She was desperate to know.

_She felt his arms around her, holding her still so gently and lovingly, it warmed her heart. She couldn't see him, but she could imagine the adoring gaze. He whispered into her ear: "Not this time. It's our time to be happy." _

Caroline opened her eyes with a startle. How long had she been unconscious? She brought her hand up to touch her forehead unsure if the pain had really gone or she had just gotten numb to it. Suddenly a shocked chuckle escaped from her lips. _Our time to be happy_. She felt her eyes moisten, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

It almost seemed like there would never be a time for her to be happy.

* * *

Totally cliché but what can I say? Witches are the best villains.


	8. She Remembers

Wow. Just wow. You guys are amazing, it's been almost a week and that amount of the followers and favorites is just making me smile. This chapter is for all of you. Especially for the ones who reviewed :*

I had to put this one up sooner than usually because I'm stupid - I promised to give my computer for a higher purpose for the evening, and now I'm regretting. It just hard you know - being without it, not knowing if it's okay... I totally get what Caroline and Klaus are going through in my story. Hopefully that can be seen in the super touching Klaroline moments I've been working on for this :P

Also I promise that the next chapter will be longer - just realized myself that these really are_ baby chapters_ compared to some other stories.

* * *

_Step into the fire feeling higher than the truth__  
__(I'm falling)__  
__I can feel the heat but I'm not burning__  
__(But now I'm falling)__  
__Feeling desire, feel the tired …__  
__(I'm falling)__  
__Feels like I'm falling, yeah__  
__I can hear them calling__  
__(Now I'm falling)_

**Haim - Falling**

"We need to tell Caroline."

"She'll just get very confused – it's important that she remembers herself!"

"Rebekah – she can know something we don't."

"I highly doubt that. _Dead enemies are dead enemies_ – not something to chat with your girlfriend."

"It's worth the shot."

"No it's not."

"_You know something_... Don't you?"

"Stefan don't be ridiculous."

"Your voice is getting higher – spit it out!"

"_Fine_ – but then we'll discuss again about whether we tell Caroline or not."

"Deal."

Caroline enchanted a smile on her lips as she answered to the possible buyer:

"No, I'm sorry, I don't come along with the purchase."

He wasn't much older than Caroline – max. 10 years – and he wasn't even bad looking, but the whole situation was out of line. Caroline wanted to keep her dignity, but there hadn't been a lot of people in the exhibition, so she decided to try to deal with it gently.

"That's too bad, I would've totally loved to lift you against my bedroom wall."

Okay. That was _way _out of line. Caroline glared at him as he chuckled. It's not like she would be scared or anything – if the man would even dare to touch her she would do her worst with no hesitation.

"You better go now – on your way out donate that fancy watch of yours to the info-table", she stared straight into his eyes, and when he mumbled:

"Okay", she just let out a sight.

Bela took the watch with suspicion, but she didn't ask questions. Caroline went back to standing around and playing candy crush with her phone – like it was mentioned, there wasn't a lot of buyers. Suddenly a scream came from outside. It made her frown because it sounded familiar – not the voice but _the terrified cry for help_. Caroline rushed to the window with Bela, and her breath was taken away.

The same man who had just left was now laying on the ground and there was a puddle of blood under his head. The driver came out of the car and seemed like she had just woken up. She started screaming hysterically – Caroline knew that the moment must felt horrible to her, but there was something with her reaction that bugged her. Like she really wouldn't have an idea how it had happened.

"_Terrible_", Bela mumbled beside her, and she nodded – even when she wasn't a single bit sorry for the man's death. After a moment came an ambulance, and a cop car – the lady had to go with the ambulance since she was going in shock. Caroline smiled to the cop car not knowing why it felt so familiar too – but this time in a good way. She had no bad feelings about it.

"We better just... close for today. Is that alright with you?" Bela asked tiredly after the last police got into his car and drove away taking the last of the evidence of the accident with him. Even the blood had been washed away from the street.

Caroline didn't really want to go home, and like someone would've heard her prayers, her phone buzzed as a sign of a text-message.

"_Come to Rebekah's place. We have new information - Stefan."_

"More than fine", she answered to Bela with a smile and she send Stefan a reply: _"On my way – Care."_

She had started to use_ Care_ since it felt familiar, but it still was kind of forced. Stefan didn't seem to notice it, or then he just didn't want to bring it up. Caroline felt often – even when she knew that she and Stefan were friends – that she let Stefan down when she didn't get anything out of her memories. She wanted to give him his friend back.

"Bye – remember to lock the doors", Bela yelled from the corridor as Caroline pulled her jacket on.

"_I will_", she mumbled to herself knowing – not caring – that Bela couldn't hear her, and after turning off the lights, and putting on the anti-theft alarm system, she closed the door behind her hearing it click as it locked. She smiled cheerfully as she went to her car. She was finally gonna get some information – they hadn't got any luck yet with anything really, so this was a huge success in her mind. She was sure that Rebekah and Stefan both knew something they didn't tell her already, but she really didn't want to pressure them – they really had been nice to her. _At least we got something now_, she sang happily in her thoughts, _Or at least I will have something now_.

She froze as she heard a quiet whoosh. It was also familiar so her instincts warned her. She turned around in alert and there he was again. _The man_. She got amazed for a moment – like she always did when she saw him, and then she shook it off starting to really be upset about it.

"_Who are you?_ Why are you following me?" She snapped as she walked towards him. He stood quietly on the other side of the street – still wearing the same shirt he had wore in the exhibition. Caroline didn't know why she felt so angry – if you didn't count that the man had followed her for a while now and scared her now for the second time.

It also felt like an invisible hand would've squeezed her stomach. And the feeling just grew when the man didn't disappear like he always did. She was almost face to face with already.

"Huh? _Who are you?_" Caroline found herself shouting, but the man just watched her with such _adore_ in his face. Like he would be relieved – like he would go through hell _again_ just to see her. It made her feel sick. Even the thought of the man's suffering was unbearable.

There was tears in her eyes when she opened her mouth to ask again, but her voice was muted when his lips pressed against her. It was so familiar – her lips answered right away and his hands came up to cup her cheeks. It almost felt like_ he_ would be afraid that Caroline would suddenly disappear. The kiss was needy and sloppy like there would be no time, but it felt like heaven. It was heaven.

"I've nearly _died_ – trying to stop myself from doing that every time I've seen you", he whispered when their lips finally separated. They were still standing really close to each others, his hands on her cheeks – it made Caroline unable to open her eyes. "And I fear that now I've gotten you in danger by that, _love_."

There was something with the way he said _love_. Something what made her heart ache, and another wall inside of her head crushed down.

"_Klaus_", she whispered as it finally came to her. But he was gone again, "_Please_ – Come back."

* * *

Reviews please? o3o I luv them.


	9. We're Not Broken

Omg! You guys are the best!

This chapter is going to be so angsty it terrifies me too :P I promise things will get okay at some point (though I wont promise that they'll stay okay). Also in the next chapter we're going to finally have a reunion of few other familiar faces ;)

* * *

Stefan had been preparing himself for _the final crack_ which would make Caroline remember everything. He knew she would be relieved, upset and even furious. She would probably be mad to him too – because of not telling everything. He didn't really know what had happened since she had left with Klaus so there was a big chance that he would get surprised by her reaction.

He had not prepared himself for sadness.

It wasn't hard to guess that she remembered. Not after she stood there in the corridor – her hair all messy because of the running and she was shaking so badly that she couldn't stay still. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks and it looked like Bambie's mom had died all over again.

It was a clear case. At least Stefan thought so.

He tried to hug her, but she just dodged him with a sob.

"_You knew_ – You knew all this time... And you didn't tell me." Her voice was full of hurt, and Stefan startled.

"I should have – I'm sorry", he was hoping in his mind that the anger he had been waiting for would come now – it would at least beat the crying.

"We're friends – Why didn't you?"

"Rebekah made me promise not to", he pressed his lips together feeling a tiny bit of regret for listening to the blonde Original. Caroline snuffled once while weeping, and her empty gaze fell to the ground.

"I guess it wouldn't have changed anything", she mumbled more to herself than to Stefan. He came closer again and this time Caroline let him pull her into his arms. She sobbed for a few more minutes – she was now after all _the good old Caroline_. Drama queen, mean girl and as shallow as a kiddie pool.

But yet again she realized she still didn't remember everything. She could remember everyone but somethings were still missing. Like the time she had spent in New Orleans or Bonnie... she remembered that her best friend was dead but she had no clue how she died.

"Why didn't you come look for me? Didn't you wonder what had happened?" she asked quietly now when she was pretty much together again. Stefan frowned:

"He told us you were dead. We kept you _a memorial_ – he told us some hunter had come after him and you faced him alone", he said it all like Caroline should have known it already, "I thought it was just part of his mourning progress when he said he didn't want me here... It made sense. He _loved_ you."

Caroline didn't know what to say. She felt surprisingly numb. There was a flash of anger inside of her – he had made all her friends think that she was dead, but somehow it went away as quickly as it had come.

The man wasn't just _he_ anymore. He was Klaus. And dear god it killed Caroline inside.

"Why would he do this to me?" her eyes got moisten again and she pursed her lips. Stefan put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes:

"Listen – He would never let anyone or anything hurt you. We are gonna deal with the situation and you can figure it all out with him later. Just remember that he loves you -"

"_That's the problem_", she was falling to pieces again, and Stefan hugged her tightly again as she cried out: "He loves me but he's not here."

Again the younger of the Salvatore brothers patted her on her back. "_Where is he?_" She was sobbing again. Now the emotions were controlling her – she was sad, shaken and hurt, but most of all:_ scared_.

She didn't remember what had been so big that he had forced her away from him. She had no idea if he was okay – well, of course she knew that he was alive from the fact that he had been so close to her only few moments ago, but okay like..._mentally_. He had been afraid that he had now gotten her in danger and it made another flash of anger bubble in her – didn't he think at all how she felt now? Did he think that she was perfectly okay with not knowing what the danger she might be in was?

"You said you have some new information", Caroline pointed out suddenly. Stefan observed her for a moment – and she seemed well enough to listen again.

"Yes but I think we should wait for Rebekah -"

"I'm here", the blonde Original stepped in from the door. She had a taunt but alert expression while she looked to Caroline. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Then what are we waiting for? Tell me everything", Caroline demanded, and Rebekah let out a sigh.

"Come at least to the living-room. I have a very old and boring story to tell so I need whiskey."

Caroline sat on the couch tensely as Rebekah took her time with pouring herself a glass and sitting down to the leathery armchair.

"At somewhere between 1400 and 1500 – I can't really remember – me and Nik had a tiny separation, not for long and only because the time sucked ass – seriously – it was weird if men even knew the word equality", Rebekah said with a bitter tone and Caroline had a feeling she was talking about someone precisely. "Nik went to North for a couple of years – there was this one village which had a secret witch community. They were leaded by a woman called Renáta."

Stefan's surprised look made Caroline frown. How was any of this related to their problem?

"Renáta was a powerful witch to say the least – as powerful as the Bennett you had back in Mystic Falls", Rebekah gave a glance to Caroline when she startled because of her words, "I guess she was smart too because she didn't want war when Nik came that way – I heard she even ended the community. The other witches didn't like her choice - they rebelled and attacked. Nik killed them, and when Renáta got angry he knew she had to be taken care of – he exposed the rest of the witches to the villagers and they were burned. Now after all these years she was able to find away back with the help of the other witches – still there's one problem.

She doesn't have a permanent body yet – she's not in her fullest power until she finds it. And she can't be killed before that. I heard many of the locals have tried but as soon as one body falls to the ground dead she has already gotten another one."

"So now she's just killing witches around the town? I don't see the point – Klaus has killed a ton of people! How did this one find her way back?" Caroline squinted her eyes – she was still secretly proud how calmly she had managed to say his name. Stefan and Rebekah shared a look.

"I don't actually get it either – sure she must be angry but why go through all that trouble after all this time?" Stefan asked, and the blonde Original pressed her lips together.

"I don't know everything – but I have it figured out", she gave them a smirk.

"What?"

"I managed to get a meeting – somewhere safe and secret, and you are coming with me", she continued, "The New Orleans's art organization's spring ball."

"Who are we going to meet?"

"My brother – but not the one who kills witches. _Elijah_."

.

It was nearly sunrise already. Rebekah had gotten excited about the ball – and what they would wear to it. Caroline was still kind of alert about it but she just smiled when Rebekah showed the dress she had ordered for her. It was beautiful – sexy but still elegant and brought up her eyes nicely. It was navy blue, and there was tiny glitters on the fluttering skirt-part which looked like stars.

Still Caroline couldn't get herself worked up about it – she was counting seconds to seeing Elijah. Beautiful, kind and very manageable _Elijah_. He would have to tell them what was going on. Or Caroline would start crying again – that was her back up plan in case something went wrong. Crying always got her everything she wanted.

"Can I join you – Rebekah left to get your things from your house", Stefan smiled friendly, and Caroline moved a bit to make him more space to the garden bench. They were awkwardly quiet for a while like they had been in the bar where they met the first time – after the Caroline had of course lost her memory.

"So my mom thinks I'm dead", Caroline murmured finally, "How's she doing?"

"It was hard for her – but Elena helped her. She still visits her once in a while. I think she's fine considering..." Stefan's voice muted out when he didn't know how to end the sentence, "_You know_ – she's tough."

"She is. You kept me a memorial – how was it? Was there a lot of people?" Caroline couldn't help but to feel a little bit curious.

"Just close friends – it was easier when there was no hassle. Even Tyler came."

Caroline nodded, she understood: "Poor Elena. She thought she had lost her both best friends."

"It was hard for her too – but she had Damon", Stefan kept his voice neutral, "Actually you just missed their wedding."

"_What?_ No-no-no!" Caroline pouted, "She promised I could be the bridesmaid. Damn I'm gonna kill that Original..."

"I'd prefer that you wouldn't – I don't feel like dying just yet", Stefan calmed her with a laugh, "If it makes you feel any better Damon cried in your memorial."

"I don't believe you", Caroline squinted her eyes.

"He did. You can take it as an apologize of everything he ever did to you", Stefan smirked, and she shook her head in disbelief: "I wont believe before I see some pictures."

"Sure because we did have a photographer there just to commemorate every single moment of that precious event", Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What about Matt?" She suddenly asked realizing it was an extremely important question.

"He couldn't come. He's studying in Florida – he sent a condolence", he said rising an eyebrow.

"No. No he isn't", Caroline frowned, "He's in New York I think. Didn't Klaus mention anything about him?"

"No – I don't think anyone even knew that he was with Rebekah", Stefan answered thoughtfully, "How do you know he's in New York?"

"He came there with the same train as I did. Of course I didn't know then that we knew each other – and like wise he didn't seem to know me, but I'm sure it was him."

"We'll just have to find him after all of this is over."

"Which will hopefully be soon."

As Stefan and Caroline stayed to enjoy the sunrise Rebekah surprised an intruder on their roof.

"Well it took long for you to find us."

"I've known for a while now – just didn't expect you."

"Yeah, according to your plans I should be in Hawaii now – by the palm trees and blue water."

"Believe me sister – That would be a much safer place for you."

"I don't think you have noticed but I'm not made of porcelain. And either is she."

"It would be great if you were made of porcelain – I could just cut off your legs and you could stay there where I want you to be."

"_Tse tse_ Nik – Get angrier and she'll hear you... or do you want to make her even miserable than she already is?"

"There was a clear reason why I made her leave -"

"And now she's back and you have a chance to make it all better. We'll help you, we'll-"

"There nothing you can do. You think I wouldn't have done everything I could so she could stay with me? A problem this big can't be solved with your optimism."

"Fine, don't take our help – but we're not going anywhere."

"I could just compel her to leave."

"And I would just find her again – I'd actually prefer if you left now, I can't stand to be near you right now."

"Ouch. I thought reunions were suppose to be happy."

"You daggered me, Nik, _again_ – when all of this is over, you're about see a whole new level of anger."

* * *

Yeah I never took Rebekah as forgiving type. Leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	10. Save Me A Dance

Hello once again. I'm not feeling so great – might be fever or just that I have been on the computer for like 10 hours now... We'll see if the next chapter will take some more time than usually. Hopefully not but now you've been warned.

If someone cares enough to review I'll be super happy and thanks to those who have already reviewed :* and of course kisses for those too who followed and favorited.

* * *

"Caroline – It's beautiful."

That was as close to a friendly talk as they could get. Rebekah smiled uneasily, and Caroline coughed.

"Thanks."

The dress looked even better when it was on Caroline. She stared at herself from the mirror with ambivalent feelings. _The old-old Caroline_ would've been all smiley and excited – she looked super good. _The old Caroline _would've been worried about everything, but she would've at least given herself an encouraging smile. But right at that moment the new Caroline – the one who didn't really know how to appreciate the dress's beauty just tried not to look sad. She made a little twirl and turned back to Rebekah: "You look good too."

Which was also true to say the least. She had a wine-red graceful dress with one shoulder. The dress was something your mother wouldn't want you to wear to the home coming, but Caroline guessed Rebekah didn't give a damn what her mother thought about her dress choices – and even if she did, this was no home coming. This was something way more important ( _the old-old Caroline _wouldn't have ever agreed to that). This was about family.

They both turned to look to the door as the front door was being opened and closed.

"That must be Stefan", Rebekah pointed out.

"Yup", Caroline mumbled and scrabbled her fingers through her curls.

"_Rebekah_ – Explain – Now!"

First Caroline thought it was Elena who was being dragged into the room by Stefan. The petite brunet had the same hurt expression but from the mean sneer that she send to Caroline you could tell right away it wasn't Elena.

"Katherine", Caroline whispered, and the brunet frowned – having no idea who she was. Rebekah rolled her eyes, and Stefan turned to Katherine.

"Look – Katherine, do you know them?" he asked, and nodded to Caroline and Rebekah. She observed them from head to toe, and replied than: "Nope – I gotta admit Stefan, I don't really get this game." Her voice was slightly annoyed.

"Okay – Well, can you tell about... mm – _Klaus?_ You can tell me about Klaus can't you? The one you've been running away from almost your whole life – Or Elijah – tell us about him – the one whose love you use rudely against him?"

"Have someone been steeling your bunnies? Because I have no idea who are you talking about", Katherine rolled her eyes, and Stefan turned to face Rebekah.

"First you said it was only Caroline – then it was Matt too – and now this! Is there something else I should no?"

"I have a feeling there's something I should know", Katherine pointed out but she was silenced by the three glares she got.

"You have to understand that I was daggered when all this happened", Rebekah said sweeping her hand towards Caroline and Katherine – Caroline didn't like the gesture but she had no problems with Katherine staying without memories.

"But it didn't even cross your mind to mention something what could have happen?"

"I thought Elijah was smarter than Nik – apparently he isn't. I'm just as surprised as you are", Rebekah turned away with her heels, but she stopped at the door, "Put her in a closet or somewhere – she can't come to the party with us, we need Elijah to be steady."

"This is getting interesting – You don't have to put me in a closet, I'll just...", Katherine started with a playful smile watching around her in the living-room, "entertain myself until you come back."

"I don't trust her, but I'm not going to force her into a closet. Caroline let's go", Stefan said with a taunt tone, and Caroline grabbed the hand he was offering. "We have a party to go into."

...

..

.

"Wouldn't guess they afford to rent a place like this since their art is so crappy."

"Rebekah, shut up."

The trio stood in the corridor of the ball room. There was already a loud fuss going on. A servant came to pick their jackets, and Caroline let out a sigh.

"Oh look – there's booze. What a lovely party", she said and raised her eyebrows. Rebekah didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice, she just went to the bar table. Stefan chuckled next to Caroline.

"Don't mind her – she just gets ready to meet her brother with her own way."

"Hopefully she'll be able to remember everything they'll talk about later", she murmured.

"She might have a tiny problem, but she wouldn't danger this... Would you like to dance?" Stefan asked nodding towards the floor where dozens of pairs where dancing already waltz.

"Sounds better than drinking", she admitted, and they headed to join the others.

The dance changed with the music, and they laughed a bit when they almost crushed into some other pair. Still they tried to keep up. Caroline found herself thinking how pathetic it was that she still remembered every dance's steps. She practically leaded Stefan at one point. But she didn't let herself feel bad about it – she just liked dancing.

Suddenly the music turned into something with more bar. Before Caroline realized it Stefan had whizzed to the next girl, and a stranger was now dancing Caroline. She didn't like dances where pairs changed because she only liked dancing when her partner was good too.

Still she managed to smile to the unknown man, and to the one who came after him, and to the one after him. It was easier than she had thought. She didn't have to say anything – or even have eye-connect, she just got to dance like she wanted to.

"_You're quite the dancer."_

First Caroline thought it was only her imagination – trying to get her all paranoid again. Then she raised her gaze to the man who was leading her at the moment.

His eyes were alert and the grin on his face was only a shadow of the true one, but Caroline didn't care. It felt like a pile of rocks had rolled over her heart. After the relief had gotten mostly over she felt unsure. She didn't feel angry or extremely happy... just a little bit sad, but also pleased – her hands tightened her hold of his shoulder and arm since it would be kind of odd if she would just suddenly jump to kiss or hug him.

That made a tiny but this time_ real _smile spread to his lips.

Which made her heart flip again. Okay now there was just happiness. Happiness of seeing him, being so close to him, dancing with him like they used to. She was so happy for a moment it almost felt surreal.

"You look beautiful,_ love_", he whispered after letting his glance finally away from her eyes. He had noticed the dress – it made him chuckle silently. "You know how I think blue suits you the best."

Caroline frowned before she realized – Rebekah had bought that precise dress for her on purpose. _Did she know that he would be here?_ She thought to herself, but really she didn't even care to know the answer.

"Are you alright?" She heard her voice asking. She had no idea where the question had come from but she wasn't angry for herself for asking it. It was a perfectly reasonable question. Klaus's face – which he had tried to keep as calmly neutral as he could, cracked a bit. He furrowed.

"I'd be better if you left."

She felt like someone would've pushed her down from heaven and she had hit the ground with so much force she fell right through to hell. At least her mood dropped just like that.

She remembered when she had been human, and Damon had called her stupid, useless and shallow. It had hurt so much not only because she had wanted Damon to like her, but because she really felt like she was those things from time to time. Brutal honesty was always... well, _brutal_. She never even knew if Damon really meant those things or if he said them only because he was who he was – a jackass. After a while she didn't really even care about it anymore. Not just because_ time heals everything_ but because it had been _Damon_ who said them. She didn't care what Damon thought about her. Of course with time – a lot of time – and with patience she had learned to care about the stupid one of the Salvatore brothers, but that was also kind of just because Elena had chosen him. But still, it was Damon. Nothing he said didn't really matter to her.

But this was Klaus who had been talking now. Klaus who had slowly stolen her heart and had come to be her _epic love_. Klaus who said all the time how much he loved her, and how much he wanted her. And his words hadn't been even close to as bad as Damon's words had been, but Caroline knew she would be crying at the moment if it wouldn't have come as such a shock to her. _He would be better if she left_.

"I didn't mean it like that", the rushed words sounded nothing like the usual Klaus – it made him sound too vulnerable. Caroline glanced at him with an empty expression. "I want you to be safe. If you left I wouldn't have to worry so much."

She nodded unable to still feel anything. She just then realized they weren't even dancing anymore. Klaus had pulled them away from the others – now they just stood there face to face in a weird position.

"_Please Caroline_", the way he said her name made her eyes moisten again. She turned to stare at the floor intensely – she had tried to save the crying for pressuring Elijah. "Leave town and go somewhere far away... _Please_."

_Klaus begging? Well that's new_, the mocking voice sneered in her thoughts. Gosh she hated that voice. She raised her gaze and he was once again gone. She wiped her tears quickly, and turned to look for Stefan – who had disappeared somewhere along the dance.

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline's eyes rounded as Elijah smiled tensely.

"Long time no see."

"Elijah", was all she managed to say.

"I presume you're here with my sister – so I can just as easily talk to you. Shall we go somewhere more... private?" He asked casually while watching over her like he would be expecting Klaus to pop up somewhere again. Caroline coughed.

"Umm... Yes", she found her voice again and started to follow the oldest _living one_ of the Original family (well at least as much_ living _as a vampire could be). Caroline tried to find Stefan or even Rebekah while they walked upstairs but there was no sign of either of them. _Damn, great time to bail on a friend,_ she thought with a bitter tone. Nowadays she only had attitude inside of her head – what did that tell about her?

"It's surprising to see you – to say the least", Elijah admitted as he closed the door behind them. Caroline didn't know what to answer so she just sat down on the armchair with an awkward smile. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it."

That made Caroline frown, and he corrected: "This town is not safe. One wrong move and you could all be killed – we are all targets... My brother never really understood why I want to keep my relation to witches peaceful. It didn't surprise me that he acts towards them with the bellicosity he acts towards everyone... I just hope now that he wouldn't have." The last words came out from Elijah's mouth as a mumble.

Caroline took a deep breath. She didn't feel so good – she was over whelmed and the last thing she really wanted to do at that moment, was to listen how much evil the man she loved had done. Still there probably was no appointments to Elijah later so she stayed still.

"What do you know about Renáta already?" Elijah asked while observing her from head to toe.

"Klaus met her a long time ago – she was very powerful but she didn't want to fight with the vampires – until Klaus killed her... friends? Then she tried to avenge but Klaus exposed her and the other witches to humans who burned them. Now she's back for revenge, but she doesn't have a permanent body yet."

"Good – so you know quite much already. Still you're missing the high lines: Renáta was the leader of her community, and after she decided to leave vampires alone she was voted out. The new leader commanded the attack against my brother – I suppose at that moment he could not do anything else but to kill them", Elijah sighted sadly, "It was not just only that Klaus had killed her people, but that he brutally drank from the new leader before letting her bleed to dead... The new leader had been Renáta's younger sister, Inga, and when she found her only moments after her death her anger took control of her – and even with his short-temper my brother wasn't an idiot. He knew that Renáta would want her revenge, so he exposed them.

Renáta has been looking for a way to get to him ever since. And after the magic was allowed to return here after Marcel's death, it made a loophole so Renáta could escape. She may not have her true powers yet, but she's dangerous.

Right after she had summoned this town's witches some of them came to warn me. I tried to deal with the problem thinking that there must be an answer... I tried everything. Every witch under my command tried everything. And then I just had to tell Niklaus.

For a moment he thought he had been able to kill her with fire again, but she just returned and gave a warning to me. She would eventually get to my brother and make him suffer. I rushed to the bar where you were that night.

That same night he send you away."

Caroline's mouth was dry. She stared at the coffee table trying to process everything she had just heard.

"There must be a way", she whispered, but Elijah just shook his head.

"Believe Caroline, I've tried..." his voice was full of pain, "I don't doubt that Renáta will have her revenge. We have tried everything... I'm just... I can't leave my brother alone in here."

Caroline gulped and shivered at his words.

"No. There's always some way", she tried again, but Elijah didn't even listen. "There has to be..." her mumbling muted as she collapsed to the ground – the day had finally gotten the best of her.

_She was dreaming again. She was in a living-room of an apartment she didn't recognize but she knew it was home. Not the one she had spent her childhood in but a new one where she was suppose to start her new life in._

_There was moving boxes everywhere and she couldn't help but to feel a little bit hesitation. She knew what she felt for sure, but changes were always scary. Her gaze met the Evening Lake painting on the wall – it had been the first thing she had made sure was in place. _

"_You seem to be nervous, love." The voice made her heart a jump a little flip. It always did. She didn't even turn to face him – because he was right. She was nervous, and she was embarrassed about it. _

"_You want to be here?" She felt his breath against her neck, and a shiver went through her body. She nodded._

"_Then there's no need to be nervous", he pointed out, but she gulped._

"_What if something bad happens again? I mean... something always happens." She knew it was ridiculous, but he didn't even chuckle. He just put his arms around her lovingly._

"_Not this time. It's our time to be happy", he whispered to her ear._

"_But what if-"_

"_If something happens we have a forever to deal with it."_

"_Forever?" She asked to be sure, and she could hear from his voice that he was smiling:_

"_And even longer if it pleases you."_

* * *

A big hug for my sister who helped me with the flashback dream – without her you'd probably be unfollowing this story.


	11. I'm Here To Get The Job Done

As hard as it might be to believe but it really is summer in the land of Santa Claus and polar bears. And unlike usually the sun gives us Finns more warmth than needed. I got a fan in my room so my time goes mostly just standing in front of it and hoping that the Santa's reindeer pack can swim since it looks like all the snow is going to melt away from Lapland.

Anyway: too much warmth means not enough inspiration. Sorry pals, I'll try to write longer chapters when the rain season decides to hit.

* * *

It didn't feel like waking up after someone had snapped your neck.

Of course it didn't feel that bad.

But it did hurt.

Caroline opened her eyes with a startle. She wasn't anymore at the ball – she was in her own house, in her own bed. She frowned, _How did I end up here?_ She asked herself. Her hair was open and the dress was hanging from the closet's door. She had her usual sleeping t-shirt on, and she was tugged between the sheets.

"Morning", an amused voice greeted her from the door.

"Katherine – please don't tell you were the one who changed my clothes", Caroline couldn't help her cold tone, and the petite brunet sneered.

"Nope – That was the other blonde – _Rebekah._"

Caroline sighted in relief. Rebekah wasn't that bad. Katherine walked slowly into the room and observed it with a strange expression. Caroline felt little alert – Katherine didn't remember her, and if she still was the emotionless monster she had always been there was no motive for her to be there.

"I'm pretty sure I've killed you", Katherine said suddenly – it was not meant as a threat, it was only a point out, "I don't remember, but it could be something I've done."

"Well... you did kill me", Caroline coughed and couldn't help but to feel really awkward. "But... Is Rebekah or Stefan here?"

"Rebekah went to get coffee and Stefan is asleep. You want me to wake him?"

"No... let him sleep... Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Caroline raised her eyebrows, and Katherine pursed her lips.

"I was compelled like you – I don't remember anything, and those two wont tell me anything", she started rolling her eyes, "I want nothing from you, but being here helps me remember."

Even when Caroline knew that she and Katherine didn't really have bad blood between them anymore she couldn't help but to nod again not knowing what else she could do. They weren't friends, and they never would be. But seemed like Katherine really meant no harm this time.

"You have any idea how I got here?" Caroline asked after a while.

"Well you were unconscious when I came here – did you have a battle in the party?" She asked while smirking playfully, "Rebekah practically dragged me here, and said that the other house wasn't safe anymore. They were really tense the whole night."

"Did they speak anything about Elijah?"

Katherine's expression changed a bit, but she shook her head.

"Again that name. _Elijah_", she mumbled thoughtfully, "Who is he?"

Caroline pressed her lips together – she knew the frustration Katherine was going through but now she knew how important it was that Katherine would remember herself. Else being over-whelmed was a big possibility.

"Rebekah's brother", she said hoping that Katherine would settle for it.

"Stefan mentioned earlier that I use his love against him? I'm pretty sure I would remember something like that... though the name kinda sounds familiar", Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "Though if he's the one who stole my memories maybe he deserves to get played by others."

Caroline stayed quiet. She wondered if there was rationality in her words. Even when Klaus claimed he did it to protect her, he had taken away her free will. Katherine seemed to think that Elijah wouldn't get forgiveness, so should she forgive Klaus?

She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to forget everything again – but she couldn't. So she did the second best thing she could – she took things in her own hands and became the Caroline Forbes she used to be.

"Caroline" Rebekah yawned and handed her a coffee, "Did you sleep well?"

"What happened at the ball? Did you speak with Elijah?" She asked sipping from the cup. Coffee tasted better than ever. Rebekah frowned.

"Elijah spoke with you? What did he say – we found you unconscious from upstairs. We thought some hunter had attacked you. There was no sign of Elijah."

"Yeah. He told me everything", Caroline shivered at the memory, "It kind of over-whelmed me but I'm alright now. We need to speak about it as soon as Stefan wakes up."

"Let's wake him in an hour. He has already slept for four hours – it's my turn", Rebekah pointed out, and Caroline chuckled in disbelief:

"You take turns in sleeping? I'll look after Katherine, you go sleep too. We'll talk later when you're well rested."

"Are you sure? If something -"

"Everything's fine. Now go", she gave her a smile and Rebekah didn't seem to notice that it was forced.

"Okay. Come to wake me if something happens", she mumbled and disappeared to the hallway. Caroline took her coffee with her and went to the workroom to open her computer. She had a tiny idea – unlike Elijah she wasn't ready to give up on hope. It took her a moment to remember her account but she did. It was weird being on skype since she hadn't even remembered that she had account on there.

She had a theory why Elijah hadn't found any answers from his witches. It was because Renáta wasn't just a witch, she happened to be a dead witch who was brought back by other dead witches.

There was a green text which said _online_ after Jeremy Gilbert's name.

It took only few seconds to make the access.

"_Caroline?"_ His voice was beyond incredulous. Caroline couldn't help but to chuckle – seeing Jeremy reminded her of Elena, and she just now realized how much she missed everybody.

"Jeremy, it's really me – you have to trust me."

"_I didn't know ghosts could use computers"_, his expression was still shocked. Caroline gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm not dead – but you can't tell anyone about that, okay? I need your help."

"_How do I know it's really you?"_ Jeremy's eyes squinted in suspicion.

"When you were at fourth grade me and Elena babysitted you and after you got mad because it was time to go sleep you locked yourself into the bathroom. Two hours later when me and Elena finally got the door open you had fallen asleep to the mattress."

Jeremy gasped happily, and the whole absurdity of the moment made Caroline smirk.

"_What happened to you? Everyone thinks you're dead!"_

"I'll explain it later – soon – but you can't tell anyone I'm alive, okay?"

"_Okay – you said you needed help, what can I do?"_

"Can you still connect with Bonnie? I need her to inquire in the-where-dead-witches-go place."

"_Sure – What do you need to ask?"_

"Everything or anything about a witch named Renáta – and if there's any way of killing her... She'll get more information from the other witches – Please hurry... and tell her it's about death and life. And that I really need it... Also that I miss her", Caroline pursed her lips in the end of her sentence, and Jeremy smiled sympathetically.

"_I'll... email you as soon as she'll find out something okay?"_ he said the word 'email' in confusion, of course he couldn't just call her, _"It's very great knowing that you're alright and -"_

"I know", she cut his words because his voice had been so uneasy, "Thank you Jer, I'm counting on you."

"_Remember that you owe me an explanation"_, he reminded her still playfully before the screen went black again. Caroline smiled weakly to herself, _And I'll give you one if I'll stay alive_.

…

..

.

Almost four hours later Caroline's phone buzzed as a sign of an email. Stefan and Rebekah were still sleeping, but Katherine was playing with a Rubik's cube on the kitchen table. _She really has no manners_, Caroline thought to herself as she glanced her.

After reading the email almost hundred times she quickly went to wake Rebekah and Stefan. Stefan was more well rested so he came to Rebekah's room, where they both stared Caroline waiting for her to start explaining.

"When the witches attacked Klaus they had another leader – her name was Inga, and she was Renáta's sister. Klaus fed from her, and Renáta found her too late and she was going to kill Klaus as a revenge, so he had to expose the witches to the villagers.

When this town's witches got to use magic again freely, it created a loophole and the other dead witches were able to send her here. Now she needs a right kind of body – strong enough so she can get her true powers back to kill him. She can't be killed before it", Caroline started and she couldn't help her excited tone – which made Rebekah and Stefan share a look. "But after she gets the body she can't just_ leave _it like she's doing now every time someone attacks her – sure she will be much harder to kill, but you only have to kill her once and that will do the trick. And it has to be like it happened the first time – by_ fire_."

A big smile spread to Rebekah's lips, but Stefan furrowed.

"Did Elijah give you all that information?"

"No... He's actually quite sure that Klaus is going to die, but I asked help from Bonnie -"

"_What?_" Stefan looked her in disbelief, "How?"

"Jeremy promised not to tell anyone. Bonnie is a dead witch – she knows a little more of dead witches than us", Caroline said simply, and Rebekah gave her a look which was almost close to adoration.

"This is brilliant! Now we have to just find out which body she needs and when she'll get it", Rebekah's good mood was enough to get Stefan drop the accuses towards Caroline of telling Jeremy. He even smiled a bit.

"I knew there was a way", he admitted, and Caroline chuckled.

"We're gonna save my brother", Rebekah sighted happily.

"And everything's going to be okay", Caroline authenticated.

Little did they know that like _always_ there was a tiny mistake in their plan.

A mistake which was going to pay someone's life.

* * *

I'll try to be fast with the next chapter but there is a chance it will take longer too :*

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	12. Everywhere I Go

Sorry it took so long – I had a writer's block. Hopefully that can't be seen in these coming chapters. I do have something nice planned for you in chapter 14 ;)

Writing at night equals misspelling - I'll read it over again in the morning. This chapter is a little longer than usually because it took so long... so, enjoy.

* * *

"_Danger will follow me_

_everywhere i go_

_angels will call on me_

_and take me to my home_

_this tired mind just wants to be led home"_

**Lissie – Everywhere I Go**

Even at times of trouble and danger Caroline found herself thinking about how beautiful New Orleans was. She liked the architecture and somehow everything just draw her. _No wonder he loves this place_, she thought and sat down on a park bench to wait for Rebekah. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, and then a smile spread to her lips. She remember how Klaus had talked about New Orleans – how he had showed around for her when she first came there.

"That smile must not be only because of the coffee", Rebekah's voice teased her when the blonde Original came closer. Caroline startled, but the smile didn't drop from her face. She had every right to feel a little happy at that moment.

"It could be just because I can enjoy your company again", she suggested playfully as she took the other cup from her hands.

"Sad to break it to you but I still know when to call your bluff", Rebekah smirked, and Caroline got amazed for a while.

Some nights she and Rebekah had played poker in New Orleans. She always lost.

A chuckle escaped from her lips, and she ran to catch Rebekah. They started to walk towards the mid-city area. _Yup_ – their magnificent plan included investigating on an afternoon walk.

"Do you think you'll be able to forgive him", Rebekah asked after they had walked a while in silence. Caroline could have played stupid so she wouldn't have to answer to the question or she could just simply lie. Instead she decided to be honest.

"I don't know. I'm not angry at him right now but... if we get through this I'll have time to think for myself again", she glanced at Rebekah who just nodded calmly.

"I'm angry. But... I think I'll forgive him more easily than you will – I've known him for so long, and I know this isn't the only stupid thing he has ever done or will ever do." Rebekah's words made sense. "He's my brother at the end. I'd rather have him with his stupidity than to not have him at all."

Caroline pressed her lips together. Would she be able to live with him despite the fact that he had broken his promise to her? But could she either just leave if they managed to save him?

"You said you'd love him forever."

Rebekah's words made Caroline frown.

"I don't recall", she couldn't help the cold tone, but Rebekah didn't seem to care.

"We got really drunk that one night when they didn't want our help with _the Marcel thing_. After singing _Clarity_ for like four times, you said that you'd love him forever cause even if you someday would find a reason to leave you couldn't be with anyone else. There wouldn't be anyone like him for you."

Caroline blushed – she really didn't remember but it sounded like something she could have said.

"Of course I'll love him forever. I just don't know if I can stay with him." The words had escaped from her lips before she even realized it, and Rebekah didn't say anything, but she didn't look upset. Still Caroline regretted them, and she let out a sigh.

"This is just so weird when he's your brother", she tried to make Rebekah smile, and the blonde Original did.

"It's not my bisnes anyway – sorry I asked", Rebekah kept her gaze in front of them. Caroline didn't remember that she would have ever been in that part of the town but to her surprise it wasn't really any different than the other blocks. There was few restaurants, coffee houses and shops. The only thing that reminded her of something was a bar called "Xavier's". Still she kept walking beside Rebekah.

"Are you sure we're at the right place – I mean, there's nothing weird here?" Caroline asked, and the blonde Original pressed her lips together.

"I'm positive... but I guess Renáta is hiding or something."

Caroline sighed – why would a very old and powerful witch hide while she was about have her revenge at last?

"Hey – are you hungry or something? We could go have lunch there – that was your favorite place before", Rebekah asked and nodded towards a small coffeehouse across the street. Caroline shrugged.

"Well I'm tired of walking so why not", she replied simply.

The coffeehouse didn't bring up any memories in Caroline but she could definitely understand why it had been her favorite place. The place was cozy and the small vintage tables with flower printed chairs were adorable. The air smelled like fresh baked cookies and cinnamon.

As soon as the door closed behind them the waitress who was talking to a customer at the counter frowned and stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"I'm sorry but you can't be here", she said coldly.

Caroline was about to leave in confusion, but Rebekah took a hold of her arm, and squinted her eyes at the waitress. The customer had clearly guessed something was going on so he went back to the table. "I didn't think you'd join them so easily", Rebekah pointed out with a challenging look, but she didn't give up on her taunt expression.

"I'm trying to help here – leave now so I don't have to do anything."

"Excuse me but what would you do?" Caroline couldn't help but to sneer at the waitress – she was a human, they were two vampires and it didn't seem like _Renáta_ was hiding under the counter. Surprisingly Rebekah elbowed her, and the waitress turned to glare at her.

"I'm gonna let that go because there was a time you were one of my best customers,_ Caroline_, now go."

"She's a witch – I don't recommend you pick up a fight with her", Rebekah said quietly to Caroline as they finally left from the coffeehouse.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but... somehow I get a feeling that witches are suppose to be black."

Rebekah shook her head in disbelief at Caroline, and mumbled something that sounded like _What did he ever see in you_.

"_Seems to still see"_, Caroline murmured quietly to herself, and Rebekah pretended that she hadn't heard her words. "Anyway... Maybe we should just head back home – I bet Stefan is there already, didn't he say something about -", Caroline silenced as Rebekah's hand was once again squeezing her own. They had stopped suddenly, and Caroline frowned.

"Seriously? What's wrong now?" she asked with her best annoyed tone, but Rebekah just stared tensely past her. She turned to see for herself, and a gasp escaped from her lips.

"_Shawn?_"

"Caroline?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and took a couple of steps towards them. Caroline closed her mouth quickly and the surprise was going over slowly – now there was just confusion. She glanced at Rebekah, who had finally stop to try to tear Caroline's hand off. Now the blonde Original just observed Shawn calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked trying to keep her voice from sounding suspicious. Shawn sighed and looked around them – as New Orleans in it's beauty would only be harm.

"I'm looking for Bela – have you seen her? She's not answering her phone, and – well they said at her work that she didn't come to the ball or anything."

Caroline didn't really understand why but she felt a tiny bit of guilt inside of her. How hadn't she noticed anything?

"I haven't been at work since last week, and the ball – well, it didn't go exactly like planned. I haven't seen her – did you try already her house?" she replied with a frown. Rebekah made impatience noises next to her, but Caroline and Shawn both ignored her.

"I'm coming from there. It seems like she has been there recently – my voice-mails were listened, and there was some fresh groceries in the kitchen – I just don't understand why she would avoid me", Shawn pursed his lips.

It was kind of weird, but Caroline felt happiness inside of her because their relationship hadn't been destroyed. They could still act like friends, which was nice because usually Caroline didn't get anything like that. Sure, the her and Matt had parted in... well, you couldn't say in_ good terms_ but they remained as friends. But then there was her and Tyler... wow. That had_ not _been pretty. Caroline couldn't remember everything clearly, but even the thought of how things had went down between them made her feel bad – after all they had been friends too.

_He did come to my memorial_, she reminded herself but that didn't change anything. If they would... bump into each other at the city they would probably just stare at each other coldly, but Caroline knew for sure that if Tyler would die she'd be devastated... and even when it was low from her she hoped that Tyler had been a mess after he had thought that she had died.

"Doesn't seem like her – she's always so..._reasonable_", Caroline smiled at the last word. It was a very good word to describe Bela. Shawn chuckled miserably. "I'm sure she's fine. She's tough too – she knows how to take care of herself."

"She does. So... you did stay here – how's life?"

"Caroline, could we go now?" Rebekah asked tiredly before Caroline could answer to Shawn's question. She furrowed her eyebrows at her disapprovingly – sure she got that Rebekah must not like Shawn because... well, he had basically dated the same girl who her brother loved – but there was no reason to be rude.

"Um... I didn't realize we were in a hurry", Caroline answered coldly and Rebekah stayed expressionless. _She's totally hiding something, _Caroline squinted her eyes, but Shawn cut in at that point:

"If you are in a hurry that's no problem. Call me if you hear anything from Bela... And be safe around here, _Care_, I still don't like this town."

Rebekah made an awfully mean noise, but Caroline forced a smile on her lips as she waved goodbyes to Shawn.

"I will – you too." She waited until he had disappeared behind the corner before she turned to Rebekah with a furious look, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such a -"

"We have more important things to do", Rebekah cut her words not even giving a gaze to her. Caroline sneered:

"Like what? We are getting nowhere with this thing!"

"You know you make me real motivated to just compel you when you say things like that", Rebekah said with a neutral tone, "We are making progress. This just takes some time."

"Aha", Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew Rebekah hadn't really meant the_ compelling_ thing but it gave her weird comfort to know that even if she would want to compel her, she couldn't. She was drinking vervain daily ever since she met Klaus at the ball – she didn't want to get compelled again. "If it takes some time what's the rush?"

Rebekah's eyes darkened as she spoke quietly, but emphatically: "I understand perfectly that what you did when you didn't remember is not your fault – but still screwing around with that guy now when you remember is just... _wrong._ You might not get back together with Nik, but with all of this what is going on you could be little more... sensitive."

There was two options. Caroline could either be angry or too shocked to answer. She decided to be the first one.

"Excuse me, but I'm not _screwing around_ with him – I never was. He was the only one I had when everything else was taken from me. I broke up with him before I even remembered, I'm not the one who plays with feelings here", she snapped back, "I'm not just going to play that I don't know him – I don't know how you do things but being friends with your ex isn't a bad thing – and that's of course if they are not trying to_ kill you_."

She had went too far. Rebekah grunted something so mean that it was only good that humans couldn't hear her. But Caroline heard her, and she scorned.

"You know what – I'm just gonna home my own way. It's not like you would even care if some witch would try to kill me", she turned on her heels and started to walk away from Rebekah – who didn't do a thing to stop her.

_Originals,_ Caroline thought to herself trying to walk off her annoyance. She had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to make some distance between her and Rebekah. Most of the things that the Original had said were completely unjustified, but she didn't even dare to think what Klaus must like about her and Shawn.

"Why do they have to act like jackasses?" Caroline mumbled as she crossed the street.

"_You wont get away with this – psycho!"_ There was a familiar voice speaking from one of the apartment's which balcony's door was open. Caroline froze as she used her vampire hearing. It was Bela.

"_Don't hurt her – I don't know what you're after but – aaagh"_, Shawn's words were cut by his own cry of pain. Caroline shivered – this didn't mean anything good.

"_Stop it!"_ she heard Bela scream. It was the highest floor, second from the left. Caroline watched quickly around her that no one was watching, and then she jumped.

She didn't usually have to do a lot of jumping – it was never needed, but it was easier than she had thought. She jerked herself over the railing, and the noises were silenced. The door was opened so she let herself in.

Shawn was laying on the corner with his hands on his ears. Bela was held by a young woman who had black curly hair and a caramel colored skin. Her eyes were fully black – and not like vampire's eyes were at some points. An icy rock fell to the bottom of Caroline's stomach as she turned to smile to her.

"Caroline, I presume", the woman said with a misty voice. Bela sobbed once looking straight to Caroline, who nodded to her as to say _Don't worry, I'm here to help,_ but somehow it didn't seem to comfort Bela. Of course not.

"You have no reason to hurt these people – it won't help you get back to Klaus", Caroline kept herself from freaking out. She was being _nosy_ to a witch who was powerful enough to kill an Original. Renáta laughed softly.

"It got you here, didn't it?"

Caroline's poker face cracked, and the witch chuckled again: "Okay, don't worry – I'm not here for that right now." Renáta turned to pull Bela closer to herself looking her with some kind of – _respect?_ Caroline frowned.

"I need a body powerful enough. But not just any will do. I need someone who is more than just a human... but someone who has no blood on her hands – that is the only way I can get my powers back."

In a fraction of a second Shawn had stood up, and he had gotten next to Renáta. Caroline was about to scream a word of warning to him – he couldn't win her, but Renáta turned to smile to him.

"It's useful you know – for me it's even easier to control vampires than to_ the Original vampires_."

"Please don't do this – she's innocent", Caroline tried, and Bela watched her brother in terror.

"And that is just what makes her perfect for my uses", Renáta replied, and Shawn bit his own hand quickly, and then pressing the wound against Bela's mouth – who seemed to be in too much of a panic that she couldn't scream. Caroline tried to get to them but Renáta didn't need to do more than just squint her eyes, and a paralyzing pain was waving over Caroline's head. She collapsed to the ground squeezing her head tightly – it felt even worse then the flashbacks.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again, Caroline, and that time your friend here has a new –_ meaningful_ purpose", Renáta said nodding towards Bela who was being held by Shawn. He had a weird blank expression on his face – Caroline wondered if he knew inside of him what was going on.

"She hated vampires – she never wanted to be one", Caroline tried, but Renáta just smiled again.

"Than what would be better than to help me wipe out hundreds of vampires and hybrids?"

"I thought this was about revenge – not about all the vampires."

"It is about revenge – but all the vampires Niklaus has turned, all the hybrids he has made, are just... peace-offering to Bela", Renáta finally let Caroline out of the pain, but she felt too weak to stand up.

"She might have hated vampires, but she didn't want to kill them. Her brother is one of them", she pointed out quietly.

"She wont remember that. As soon as she wakes up, and I can give her this body's blood I'll be able to move into her body, and take care of what I came here for. Shawn – would you do the honor", Renáta smirked to Shawn, who nodded calmly and snapped his sister's neck.

"No – no – no", Caroline groaned, and Shawn seemed to be waking up from the fog. He furrowed his eyebrows as his gaze met Renáta's and than he noticed Bela on the floor.

"No!" he screamed in disbelief. He was about to attack Renáta but she just laughed as he fell next to his sister squirming in pain.

"You may go now. Take him with you if you wish he survives", Renáta said casually, not even looking towards Caroline. She just kneeled beside Bela, and smoothed her shirt like a mother would do to her child on the picture day. There was a weird smile on her face, and as badly as Caroline wanted to try to bite her head off she knew it wouldn't be worth the prize.

She went fastly to Shawn, hoping to get out of there soon. He was still crying, so Caroline couldn't tell if the pain had went away or not.

"Come on, Shawn, we need to get out of here. Fast", she murmured helping him to stand, "Lean to me", she guided quietly taking a hold of his shoulder. Shawn struggled lightly against her but she kept dragging him with her to the balcony. She didn't even care to look if someone was watching when she jumped down with him – they needed to get to Rebekah and Stefan quickly. They needed to know. But when she tried to move Shawn didn't come with her. He just cried watching the balcony in pain – Caroline sighed.

"There's nothing you can do for Bela anymore – You have to come", she tried to comfort him but he just shook his head.

"That bitch! She just – she just -"

"I know! But you have to come – you can't help Bela anymore."

"No Caroline – She's my sister, I owe her this -" But Shawn had already lost the battle. He let Caroline pull him to the nearest alley so she could make a plan quickly. He collapsed to the ground hiding his face into his hands, and Caroline felt her mouth drying. _There was nothing I could have done,_ she reminded herself but it didn't take the guilty away. And it sure as hell wouldn't take Shawn's hurt away. He lost his sister. And that was the precept of the whole plan Rebekah had:_that she wouldn't lost her brother. _

Caroline patted gently his shoulder biting her lip hoping that Bela wouldn't wake up fast. She hadn't really ever gotten any kind of attachment to her, but of course she had never hoped her to die. Or to have this kind of fate. Not only was she turned into a vampire, but she would have to die along with Renáta.

"How did she do that? The bitch – she controlled me – how?" Shawn raised his gaze to meet Caroline's.

"She's a witch – a very powerful one... They can do stuff like that."

"Was the psycho lady who attacked me in the bar a witch too?"

Shawn's questions reminded Caroline of her cousin. She had babysitted the five years old boy for just one nigh but he had had the time to question everything in the world. But unlike then now Caroline answered something else than just _I don't know_.

"I think she was the same one – that witch was just waiting for a body powerful enough so she could finally occupy it completely. I should have known that she needed a vampire body."

"What do you mean you should have known?" Shawn's voice was cold when he asked, and Caroline rushed to answer:

"Me and my friends have been trying to find away to kill her for a while now. She's terrorized this whole place like six months already."

"Caroline... I have to get back to Bela. If there's any chance that she'll still be herself when she wakes up I can – I could..." Shawn didn't find a way to end the sentence. Caroline looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry but you can't go." The emotionless voice pointed out.

Caroline turned to look at Rebekah who had appeared in front of them with Stefan on her side. Caroline was so happy she could cry – and it didn't even matter that she didn't know how they had found them. Shawn frowned but didn't answer. Stefan had a very taunt expression so Caroline could tell he was not happy and Rebekah sighed tiredly.

"Somehow you never seem to able to stay out of trouble", she pointed out, and Caroline shrugged not being able to bring herself angry anymore.

"What's happening next?" Shawn asked grimly.

"You are going to have to come with us – and we are going to have a long discussion."

Caroline rolled her eyes – Rebekah could have just said _and I'm going to take away your memories so you wont ruin our plan_.

* * *

That was one eventful chapter :D hopefully understandable. Please leave a review - those really give me bug to write and it's nice to know that people are actually reading this.


	13. Heart Of Blue

Shannon Saunder's Heart Of Blue – I'm totally loving that song. Just found it, and it fitted to this chapter so perfectly that I couldn't resist. Go listen it if you can.

* * *

"So... Where's Katherine?"

They had finally gotten to the apartment. Shawn was practically laying on the couch – he was in shock. Rebekah glared him from time to time and it seemed a bit that Stefan tried to pretend he wasn't there. _Not him too_, Caroline thought in her mind. She could deal with bitchy Rebekah, but if Stefan would try to give her a speak about loyalty and all, she would go crazy.

"She's actually hunting", Stefan opened his mouth first. Caroline hadn't wait that answer but it only made sense – Katherine didn't seem the kind of drinking from blood bags.

"We're in a bit of a hurry so it's just good to get her from our legs", Rebekah continued, and Caroline frowned and she sighed before adding: "Well obviously, we only have time until the next full moon – then Renáta will have her powers."

"No. I thought she gets them as soon as she takes over... _the right kind of body_", Caroline avoided saying Bela's name. Rebekah shook her head.

"Nope. Vampire's body was not meant to have witch powers – it's like you can't be both, but clearly being a damn old witch has it's perks – she'll get her powers at full moon by a spell", the blonde Original looked exhausted as she poured herself a glass of whiskey._ Wow, she's slowly turning into her brothers_, Caroline frowned but didn't say anything out loud.

"So what's our next move", she asked, and Stefan and Rebekah shared another of their famous looks. _It's like they've rehearsed that_, she thought because of the comparison of their gestures.

"I'll explain everything later but you should really go to rest now", Rebekah pointed out quickly, and Caroline tried to keep herself from pouting.

"You're really going to give me _bedtime_?" She pursed her lips, and Stefan patted her on the shoulder.

"You've encountered with a powerful witch today – a little rest wouldn't be bad", he smiled sympathetically. Caroline sighed, and without giving another gaze to either of them she turned on her heels. She only took a couple of steps before remembering...

"We can figure out something better than compulsion with him", she said nodding towards Shawn, "He deserves better."

Stefan nodded understandingly but Rebekah just sneered. Caroline knew it was the only thing she could do for Shawn at that point. The tiredness was starting to feel in her body so she left to her own room hoping that her wishes would be considered even when Rebekah was only thinking the best of their plan.

...

..

.

"_I still remember your promises, you always said__  
__You would be better off a part of this, so why do I feel__  
__Like I'm winning a loser's game, it's such a shame__  
__Should I erase every thought of you?___

_Cause all I can do is miss you__  
__See your face on a photograph but I can't kiss you__  
__And a text or a call just won't do__  
__Won't you heal my heart of blue"_

**Shannon Saunders – Heart of Blue**

…

..

.

_That fucking Rebekah_, she thought to herself dryly. The photograph on her night stand was in a silver linings and it was clear that it had been polished in the short run. It was her and Klaus. She had no memory of when the picture had been taken, or where they were in it, but it had a clear message. Caroline could almost imagine the blonde Original's annoying voice as she'd say: _"You are his only love". _The Caroline in the picture seemed a bit more radiant and a bit more upbeat. She had the same smile she had had ever since she figured out how to get what ever she wanted when ever she wanted. The Caroline in the picture had it all.

The Klaus in the picture had the same smug smile he always had when he was on a good mood – it was his some kind of trademark. It was easy to tell he had no worries at the time when the picture had been taken – it felt weird but also comforting seeing him without the sadness in his eyes. Like always he was ridiculously gorgeous. It was almost frustrating, but Caroline felt a senseless empty smile spreading to her lips as she looked at the picture in its entirety.

She was of course looking straight into the camera but Klaus was looking at her. With the smug smile, his dimples, and the way his eyes were squinted just a bit gave a clear message. He was watching at Caroline and it was unquestionable that she was his. And by the way Caroline was now feeling inside of her, that he was hers.

"I can't deal with this right now", she mumbled to herself. Her feelings were driving her crazy. She was sad, she missed him, she loved him, but she was also mad – like furious. She got up from the bed and went to look for Rebekah or Stefan – and what was the deal with Shawn.

…

..

.

Caroline found Stefan from by the living-room's door. Shawn was apparently inside.

"So...?" she raised an eyebrow, and Stefan pressed his lips together.

"Rebekah didn't do it. She is busy – she is trying to find Elijah... to warn him and all", he said quietly. _It wasn't smart to let Shawn hear this,_ Caroline realized. Still she felt bad for him.

"Good luck with that", Caroline replied dryly, and Stefan sneered, "Could I talk to him?"

"Are you sure – he's really...upset", Stefan squinted his eyes, and Caroline rolled her own.

"Yes. I'm the only one here who he really knows – it can't do any bad either, right?"

"I don't know...I could go see Katherine – Rebekah should be back any minute now", Stefan pursed his lips thoughtfully. Caroline smiled brightly, when he sighed as a surrender.

"I'll be fine", Caroline promised and Stefan frowned but left. Caroline opened the door and closed it, and then turned to face Shawn – they were alone for the first time since they had come to the apartment. There was still tears on Shawn's eyes, and Caroline pursed her lips – she didn't want to see him like this. If there would be something she could do for him, she would do it.

When Shawn finally raised his gaze Caroline though he would want comfort. She was wrong.

Before she realized she was being pushed against the wall (and not in a good way) and an arm was strangling her throat – not like she needed to breath but it did hurt: Shawn wasn't a lot older but he had way more strength than she had.

"Sha-Sha-_Shawn_", she stared right into his eyes in terror. She had never seen this side of him – he had never been cold or even violent around her. She remembered even seeing once when he fed – he had made sure that the human didn't suffer. He was always kind. Or had been.

"You killed her! This is all your fault!" He growled and pushed her against the wall a little bit harder. Caroline winced at the pain and she tried to push his hands off from her.

"Shawn – Let me go – _You're hurting me_."

"You're going to pay – You have to – This is your fault", he murmured more to himself than to her. Caroline managed to get a chance to escape from between the wall and him when Shawn suddenly backed down for a moment – but it was no more than few seconds when he tripped her to the floor and sat on her. He had broken a wooden leg from the same leathery armchair from the corner and Caroline could clearly imagine to what he was going to use it for.

The panic started to grow in her. She was not going to get staked. Not when they were this close to win.

"Shawn – there was nothing I could have done! Stop this – This isn't you!" she hissed as she tried to keep Shawn and the stake away from her heart. He didn't listen – instead he pushed with a little more strength.

Surprisingly Caroline didn't feel so... _shocked_. There was no memories flashing in her eyes and it didn't feel like time was slowing down at the moment. She actually felt more living than she had felt for a long time. _Must be the adrenaline_, she thought to herself. She felt Shawn on her tensing his muscles as he tried with all his being to kill her. Of course she also felt horror. She didn't want to die, but it seemed like she couldn't fight back much longer.

And inside of a second – no it was a fraction of a second, Shawn was taken off from her, and the stake fell next to her making a small thump.

"Don't kill him! He didn't know what he was doing!" Caroline turned to shout to Rebekah as soon as her shock went away and she got her voice back. Her gaze froze as she realized it wasn't Rebekah who was holding Shawn against the wall – ready to rip his heart out. She gasped quietly, and continued: "Don't do it. Please – It's okay."

Klaus didn't look to her, but his shoulders were tensed with rage. He just growled at Shawn who was trying to escape his hold. Caroline knew that even when Shawn had been so close to killing her, she would feel guilty if he died. What had happened to Bela wasn't her fault but still. She had brought the weird into their lifes. Shawn had not been his self. He wasn't thinking clearly. If he would now also die, she would feel guilty, and she didn't want that.

"Please. Look at me – just..._ look at me_", she begged with a calming tone, and he sighed turning to look at her from the corner of his eye. It was enough, and Caroline gulped before opening her mouth again: "He wasn't thinking clearly. It wasn't his fault."

Klaus's eyes were beyond furious – Caroline knew it was only good luck that Shawn hadn't gotten his heart ripped out at the exact moment when Klaus had entered the room.

"B-b-bitch – I'll m-m-make you pay", Shawn said between his gasps, and another grunt came from Klaus's throat. _Oh no,_ Caroline said in her mind, _Wrong move_. She hurried to lay her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him.

"Please Klaus – _please_, don't kill him", she prayed, "Spare his life. _For me._"

Klaus snapped Shawn's neck, and his body fell to the ground. Caroline sighed in relief but soon she was pushed against the wall again – not exactly gently this time either but it didn't hurt. Klaus's hands were caressing her neck and his lips were absolute when they met her own. For a moment she couldn't help herself and she wrapped her legs around him going with the kiss.

But then she came to her senses.

Klaus wasn't really holding her_ so forcefully_ so she pushed him away easily. His expression was surprised for a moment and then he was back to wearing the poker face. Caroline glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a controlled angry tone.

"Making sure you wont die", he replied simply giving a meaningful glance to Shawn. "You didn't leave town like I asked."

"I guess I didn't feel like it", she chuckled maliciously. He smiled to himself and took a couple of steps towards her – she of course stepped a few away from him so she was back against the wall again. It made the point clear to him.

"Well, I'm sorry, love, but I can't be protecting you every second", he said and Caroline squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"You can't compel me – I've been drinking vervain again."

"I wasn't going to", his voice was dry, and Caroline felt a tiny flash of guilt because of the pain hidden in the voice. "I'm just... not pleased about it."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" she asked challengingly.

A grin spread to his lips as he rushed with vampire (hybrid) speed to face her and Caroline's breath was taken away. He was standing so close to her that their noses were touching, and he whispered slowly with a playful tone:

"I am going to negotiate... And I'm not going to leave before we find something that will get you pack your bags and leave this town."

* * *

Playful Klaus means I need more inspiration :D I'm going to have a bad time ( not true – I'm going to have a great time) writing the next chapter. We'll see what happens – hopefully I'll get some cute moments out of my blank mind but like I said: _we'll see._

Please leave a review and make me HAPPEEH :]


	14. Hit The Rock Bottom

I really suck - I'm sorry! I've been in such a hurry, and I totally had no inspiration :P I'm going to write this story to the end even if it kills me, so no worries – I'm not planning my funeral just yet.

* * *

Caroline gulped but managed to keep her courage. He smirked and stepped a few steps back.

"Well...then I'm leaving", she said with a dry smile, "This isn't just about you anymore. I can't leave now."

"That's why I want you to leave – _you're_ in danger", he replied simply raising his eyebrows. Caroline sneered.

"Why don't _you_ leave if you're such a big fan of it?"

"I'm afraid I can't", Klaus sighed, "Renáta's spell keeps me inside of New Orleans until she gets her full powers back."

Caroline bit her lip. It was so weird of him to talk about Renáta so casually. Then it hit her – he wasn't afraid of her. It almost seemed that he wasn't afraid of dying either. Which was... _stupid_ obviously, because Klaus was one of the few person's she knew who really knew how to enjoy life – how could he be ready to give up on everything. Her silence made him sigh.

"We have a way to kill her", Caroline answered quickly – being afraid that he might leave like he always did, "We can end her together."

"You don't know her powers. What ever you think you have – it wont be enough to save me."

_To save him_, Caroline thought blankly, _To save him – end everyone he has ever turned. To save Tyler_. She shivered, and he observed her in alert.

"What ever then", she sighed,"... I'm going to go before _he_ wakes up", she murmured nodding towards Shawn. Klaus chuckled.

"You sure know how to pick men."

Caroline gave him a sharp glare, "Y_up_. My taste really is extremely good."

He startled at her cold tone. They stared at each other again for a moment.

"_Love_, it was only a joke", he calmed with an uneasy smile.

"Well it wasn't funny."

"I know", he nodded, and looked down to the floor. Caroline felt like something died inside of her. She wanted to rush to say all the nice things she could come up with – like the fact that she loved him, and she had missed him like hell. She wanted to praise his dimples and... _well _kiss his lips off. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

He knew what it meant so they remained silent for a while.

"As a dying man I only have this one wish... perhaps you could just... _surrender_this time?" his voice was hoarse as he spoke. He still couldn't look her in the eyes, so she moved slowly but surely in front of him, and observed him with a weak smile. It was again one of those moments when she felt like crying, but she managed to keep herself together. _No_, she thought to herself, _I wont surrender_.

"Just this one time..." Caroline lied and touched his lips with her own gently, "But when all of this is over you'll -" she didn't know how to end the sentence, but his sadly happy smile made her chuckle softly and she continued: "You'll owe me a date."

"It's a deal", he whispered and leaned again to press their lips together. Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again he was gone.

Of course she wasn't going anywhere – she bet Klaus knew it too, but she didn't have the... _courage_ to start arguing with him... just in case their plan wouldn't work. Just in case he was right.

Caroline's gaze went to Shawn's body – it wouldn't be long anymore until he would wake up. _I better tie him up_, she pressed her lips together.

Still she let out an empty chuckle as she remembered Klaus's words – she really did know how to pick the right kind of man.

…

..

.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? First you don't let me compel him but than it's okay if his neck gets snapped -"

"I told you already that _he_ did it."

Klaus's name was a tabu again. Rebekah sneered, and Stefan just stared Shawn with his _investigating-thoughtfully-vampire-look. _They had tied him to a chair, so he wasn't going anywhere. Caroline rubbed her temples, and sighed.

"Yeah – _sure_ – what ever", Rebekah mumbled finally, "Anyway I couldn't find Elijah... so are you guys ready?"

"It's not like it's a big deal – only killing the wicked witch of... _New Orleans_", Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me, or are you two fighting again?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and neither of the girls answered. "_Oukey"_, he mumbled.

"There's no turning back now", Rebekah pointed out tensely, "We have to be right on schedule – just as Renáta will get her powers back we will burn her."

"_Jolly good time_", Caroline murmured quietly.

"And then this whole mess is going to be over", the blonde Original continued like she wouldn't have heard her. Stefan pressed his lips together worrying about_ his part_ in the whole plan since it seemed like the girls would cause trouble.

"Goodie – so, what's our next step?"

"We are going to kill Renáta", Rebekah gave him a look.

"A little bit more information would be nice", Stefan sneered.

"We are going to kill Renáta _with fire_."

"Rebekah – don't tell me you don't have a plan!"

"Chill out Stefan", surprisingly it was Caroline who spoke up next, "We'll kill her with fire. End of story."

"When and where?" Stefan squinted his eyes, and the blonde Original made a mean noise.

"I don't know yet! I'm going to find out – Would you please calm down? - _Goosh_."

The three stared each other for a moment. Then Caroline shrugged her shoulders:

"So what should we do while you're... _investigating_?" she looked calmly to Rebekah, who sighed.

"I don't know – get your nails done or something, I don't really care."

…

..

.

Caroline tapped the table with her fingers impatiently, and she kept singing inside of her head: _Soon this all will be over, then I'll know what to do – right now I don't have to choose, so why am I nervous – lalaa_. Stefan observed her from the doorstep with an amused expression.

"Last time I saw that look on your face I asked you to eat bunnies", he pointed out making Caroline startle.

"I didn't notice you", she smiled quickly back to him, and started again tapping the table. Stefan chuckled and sat beside her.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked casually, and Caroline bit her lip.

She knew that she could basically tell anything to Stefan – and it didn't mean like some gossip _the old-old Caroline _always recycled, but the deepest fears and everything. Still she doubted – which made no sense. It was again the odd feeling she had had before she remembered: how Rebekah had felt more familiar than Stefan. But she was apparently still fighting with Rebekah, and even when Caroline felt like the blonde Original would be the only one who could give her comfort, it seemed very unlikely that she would even want to talk to her. Stefan waited, and Caroline sighed.

"A lot of things", she mumbled keeping her gaze on the table, "But mostly... _death_."

"Like... how easy it is to lose your life or... like what happens afterwards?" Stefan raised an eyebrow and it was unquestionable that he had not wait for anything like that. He was a bit confused, but Caroline could tell he was taking her seriously. And that was all she asked for. Stefan didn't need to tell her the answers or even point out the way – just to know that you weren't going crazy was enough.

"Kind of both... I mean... Now I know where_ the dead witches go_", she joked dryly, and Stefan sneered, "But... I'm just wondering if it would've been better if I would've died instead of turning into a vampire."

"Everybody thinks of that at some point... at least every _vampire_", Stefan replied right away, "But think about of how much you would've missed.

You would've never fallen in love with Tyler – you would've never become the person you are now. You might have died but... your life didn't end with that."

"Yeah but... if it would've been me who ended up in the moon curse sacrifice instead of Jenna – he would've killed _me_", Caroline blinked blankly, "Jenna would've stayed alive... I would've never made the mistake of -"

"Falling in love with him?" Stefan cut in her words with a dry expression, "Do you really think it was a mistake?"

Caroline stared into the emptiness for a moment.

"No. Not even a single bit", she admitted with a quiet sob, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Love just works like that – It screws things up sometimes, but no matter what happens it still is worth fighting for."

"So you think I should forgive him?" Caroline frowned, and Stefan shrugged.

"It's not my bisnes to guide you with these things but... if you think you can do it – then forgive him, but if you think you can't... don't make yourself live in a lie, and don't misguide him."

"I love him... I don't think there's anything I couldn't do when it's about him", Caroline realized, and they shared a chuckle. Stefan smiled at her as she let out a confused laugh again.

And even when Caroline felt huge relief inside of her, there was the same small voice in her head reminding: _You never get these things right._

_Like you never are that lucky. _

* * *

geeeeeez. that was short :/


	15. Like We Ever Are That Lucky

sorry for the long break! i've just had a lot of hurries with school (which starts here in finland already in the early August)

* * *

"Let me go! Caroline – you hear me? I want to talk – just... _please_, come here!"

Shawn had been yelling for a half of hour now. Caroline just leaned to the door wondering about the options. There weren't any. Shawn had tried to kill her, and she bet he wasn't going to take it easily that they were now going to kill his sister – he had to be compelled. Rebekah would send him away – forever.

"Anyone? I just want to talk – I promise! Please!"

Stefan walked past her, making his way to the kitchen. He was on a pretty good mood considering... _everything_.

"Hey you want more coffee?" he asked casually before disappearing behind the corner. Caroline gulped and Shawn was quiet for a while.

"No thanks", she whispered.

"Caroline! Please!" Shawn started again, and Caroline closed her eyes tightly. _Just ignore him_, she told herself, _you can't do anything for him anymore_. "I beg you! I just want to talk – I promise!"

"Are you sure? It looks like we have a long day ahead of us?" Stefan asked from the kitchen keeping his voice oddly cheerful, like he wouldn't hear the cry for help coming from the next room.

"I'm fine", Caroline mumbled.

"You have anything to say to him... Rebekah will be here soon", Stefan came to the doorstep and gave a meaningful glance towards the door. Caroline sighed and ran her finger along the carving.

"I don't know what to say... but I feel like I have to say something."

"You don't owe him anything. You are doing what needs to be done, and he tried to kill you. You don't have to apologize", Stefan pointed out.

"I know... I just wish there was something I could've done", she murmured, and he nodded.

"You don't have to say anything."

"It's probably better that I wont", she agreed and crossed her arms on her chest. Shawn was now quiet. She knew he was listening. "He wasn't always like this... He's a great guy, really, make sure Rebekah gives him a proper compulsion."

"I will", Stefan answered and Caroline gave a one last glance towards Shawn's direction.

"I'll go wait to my room until it's over."

Caroline couldn't help but to feel a little sad about how they finally said goodbye. She could have been fine with never seeing him again after they broke up weeks ago in their old apartment, but somehow this time it made her feel more down. _There was nothing I could've done for him_, she reminded herself again. And even when she knew that it was true, it didn't make her feel any better.

…

..

.

The night was beautiful in New Orleans. Caroline felt like home when she practically danced to the car waiting for her on the side of the road. The plan was simple.

Rebekah got her information from some witch who had also known Dani and Stacy, Renáta was going to gain her powers by sacrificing a vampire under the moonlight in the middle of the forest. Caroline was actually surprisingly cheery, Shawn was safe now and very soon she'd have Klaus back. Of course there was the tiny bad feeling inside of her, but she kept telling herself it was only her nerves.

She drove while humming to the song coming from the radio, and sipping from a blood bag. Rebekah had rolled her eyes at her and Stefan since they didn't want to feed right from the vein to get stronger for the night. Caroline was pretty sure Rebekah was going to blame it on them if something went wrong.

"I'm there any minute now", Caroline answered to Stefan when he called her. She had just parked her car to the edge of the forest. The night was no more so beautiful out there, just spooky. It didn't scare her, but it reminded her of some cheesy horror movie which never was a good sign.

"_Care_ -" the line made a loud crack sound, and Stefan's voice faded for a while, "- not the forest – _hear me?_ - I need to – Rebekah -".

"Stefan? Where are you?" Caroline frowned, "I can't hear you – the line is cracking."

"It's not – the forest, Care -"

"What do you mean _Not the forest? _I'm here now, please don't tell me I have to drive back", Caroline begged.

"Care – the old factory – the sacrifice-"

"The old factory? Stefan – I'm too far away, I won't make it on time", she whispered in terror.

"The sacrifice – Care – she has _Rebekah_."

…

..

.

_What the hell was she thinking?_ Caroline thought in rage while she ran across the town. _2000 years old vampire, and not even a single bit of sense it that girl_.

She had abandoned her car to the forest because she moved faster when she ran, even when it took her powers. Rebekah had apparently heard the news first and tried to attack Renáta on her own – and failed miserably. Now again was the time to Caroline thank in her mind that was dark – no one saw as she practically flew to the old factory.

She didn't know about Stefan. The line was cut completely, but she just hoped he was okay. At least he had seemed okay in the phone. _He wouldn't be making phone calls if something would not be okay_, she relaxed herself.

She stopped in front of the factory. It was even more spookier than the forest. She made her way inside without a plan.

"Rebekah?" she whispered into the darkness. She couldn't catch a sound even with her vampire hearing. She furrowed her eyebrows, "_Rebekah!_"

The only one to answer was her echo.

_What is going on?_ She made a small investigate tour around. _It's empty_, she realized, _No one's here_. _But Stefan... he wouldn't lie to me like that –_ Her mouth shaped into a small _"o"_ as she realized just _who_ would lie to her like that to keep her safe._ Who_ had witches on his side.

"You – fucking- _Originals!_" She shouted furiously. Her hands were shaking from anger as she turned on her heels. She wanted to kill Klaus. She really did, but still she started to make her way back to the place where she had left her car.

She was already late, but she needed to get there. Stefan and Rebekah were counting on her. She needed to get there. This was their only chance.

…

..

.

"Rebekah! Stefan!"

"Care! Oh god – you're okay?"

Stefan rushed to hug her. Caroline pushed him away to get a look of Rebekah.

She was on her knees on the ground, her back turned to them.

Caroline glanced at Stefan, and her stomach turned around, and Stefan let his gaze down.

"It didn't work. She sacrificed the vampire, the lights came – we set her on fire and it covered her completely for a second", Rebekah's voice was silent and emotionless. "Then she ran a circle with her magical vampire powers, and the fire went off. It had no effort."

"How? _Why?_ It was – it should've - " Caroline tried, but Rebekah didn't listen. She just got up and cleaned her jeans, then she turned around. Her blue eyes were full of tears.

"I don't know. It's over Caroline."

Then she was gone.

…

..

.

Caroline shivered in the cold morning breeze, and Stefan pressed his lips tightly together. They had been quiet for a long time.

They were sitting on her car, and watching how the sun slowly rose over New Orleans. Stefan kept glancing at Caroline – in case she was going to cry, but she seemed actually calm.

"I can't go on like this", she said finally, and her voice was hoarse but sure. She met Stefan's gaze, and took another deep breath. Stefan knew already what she was going to say, but he stayed silent.

"If I'm still alive after tomorrow, Rebekah can take my memories away again. She'll make sure I'll leave and never come back." Caroline's eyes were getting moisten, but her voice was still calm as she spoke: "I can't live like this Stefan. It's too... I just can't."

He was about to comfort her, but she got down from the car's roof and didn't look back.

* * *

well that was bummer :/


	16. A Form Of Desperation

Hello fellows :*

* * *

It had been almost three days already. Three long and short days, and they stayed silent. In the morning they woke up, and in the evening they went back to sleep. For the whole day they waited something to happen.  
Nothing did, but they knew that soon something would.  
I can't believe we lost, she thought. I'm going to lose him.  
Rebekah had disappeared completely, but Caroline couldn't blame her. She felt like dying too. Stefan was packing his stuff, but he wasn't leaving just yet. He was going to watch over Caroline like a hawk to the end.  
Caroline couldn't move. She had an ice cold stone in her stomach forcing her to be still. She didn't want to think about how many people she would lost.  
She got up from the chair, she needed to do something. Anything.  
She had left her car to the forest, so she just started walking when she got out. There was no signs of the coming tragedy in the streets of New Orleans. People were walking and driving around, going to work, going home. There was no one who could help her.  
I wonder where he's now, she stared into the gray sky, has she found him yet?  
She continued her walk. If he wasn't dead yet, what was she waiting for? She finally had the power to do it. Why hadn't she done anything? Something about didn't make sense to Caroline.  
She started running, but when she got out from human's sight, she slowed down to jogging. She needed to stop thinking, either it would kill her. It was like a fever, she couldn't force it away. It was supposed to work, she kept going on in her mind, we were supposed to safe him.  
The forest on her other side was dark even when it was the middle of the day. She wondered how everything had changed so quickly. She wondered if she'd remember everything before Rebekah would take it all away again. It would be like the last flash of pain before the sweet relief.  
The small thumps kept her pace up while she jogged. Thump, thump, thump, thump... She counted in her mind. For a while she felt like she was a human again. Like she could die any moment – maybe she could have heart attack or some hunter's aiming could go horribly wrong.  
Thump – _any minute_ – thump – _any minute_ – thump.  
She ran deeper into the woods.

..

"Caroline?"  
"Rebekah – you need to help me -"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Caroline breathed heavily.  
"When I asked Bonnie for help, she only told me how to kill a witch – Renáta isn't just a witch anymore. She's a vampire!"  
The line was quiet for a while. "This might come as a surprise for you, but I'm aware that Renáta is also a vampire now", Rebekah's cold tone, made Caroline sneer impatiently.  
"No – I mean, Bonnie told me how to kill a witch – we didn't realize that vampires need more than just fire to die!"  
"_They need to be staked_", Rebekah realized and gasped, "Where are you now? We don't have much time!"  
"I'm in the woods -"  
"In the woods? - No, Care -"  
The line broke, and Caroline furrowed.  
"_What is wrong with this stupid phone_?" she mumbled under her breath.  
"Many people don't realize just how easily witches can affect on connections. Even if they are... electrical", familiar voice purred from behind her, and Caroline startled and dropped her phone. She turned quickly, ready to defend herself, but seeing Bela again gave her aches in her chest.  
"Hello Caroline", she continued, " Believe me or not but I've been looking for you for a while now – at first I thought I'd go just for his brothers or the little sis, but it felt pointless. I mean – I never even met Rebekah."  
It felt like ice would've gone through her veins. She found herself angry as hell. That crazy-ass witch was the reason she had no past – why she had lose everything... Just because of – what?_ Revenge?_  
"You have no right", Caroline snapped, and Bela's features distorted from anger.  
"He killed my sister, and got me burned by my friends – neighbors – even family" she croaked.  
"Your sister was the one who attacked him first – you thought he would just left a warning?" Caroline replied, and she got an unbelieving laugh as an answer.  
"Inga was just a girl, she had no idea what she was doing", she spitted the words out of her mouth, "My revenge was justified! He caused my death, and now I'm finally going to get even with him."  
Rénata came few steps closer, and Caroline tried to find away to fight her.  
"What would hurt him the most?" the witch wondered out loud, "Oh I know..." She made a small movement with her wrist and a wolf appeared beside her – it growled and it's eyes glimmered yellow. "When he finds you and realizes if he would've come a little bit earlier you could have been saved – he'll lose you just like I lost Inga... and if he doesn't come distraught enough about this, I'll kill him later... first I just wanna see the pain in his eyes when he finally knows how I felt – perhaps I'll pay him a visit tomorrow – that should give them enough time to find your body."  
Even with all her terror at the moment Caroline felt a little bit happy that she had been able to call about stake to Rebekah – it meant that Renáta was surely going to die... as soon as someone with a stake could surprise her. Still she leered around her – ready to start running. A smile had spread to Bela's lips:  
"_Meus lupa, est tempus_ – Kill her."  
Caroline didn't really understand latin-witch-mumble but the last two words had been clear to her. Now was time to run.  
Caroline didn't stay to listen Renáta's terrible laughter as she took the first steps to escape from the werewolf. She scrambled through the forest and heard the barks and growls coming closer. Oh god – oh god – oh god, she thought to herself. She totally was not going to die after so much hard work. She refused to.  
A yelp came from her throat when the wolf almost got a bite from her ankle. She had to change her path so she made a fast turn to right hoping that the wolf would fall even a little behind, but she soon had to stop herself.  
She had ended up in the back of an old cave. The terror was paralyzing her quickly when she realized that he wolf had driven her to a dead end.  
Caroline breathed heavily as her back nestled against the ragged wall. The wolf came closer quietly, and she stared straight into it's eyes.  
A scream escaped from her lips as it jumped towards her, and it's teeth sank into her chest.

…

.

And when she finally remembered – remembered it all – there was nothing left to do.  
She remembered how she finally had realized her own feelings. _You are perfect_. She had said so long ago. But was it really that long? Only couple of years back.  
And along with the love, she remembered the hurt too._ How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?_ She remembered hoping that she would be strong enough to turn off her feelings – still it never was an option for her. _I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done._ She cared too much._ I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved._  
She had spent nights wondering where her life was going. Wondering why she felt that way. But it was indelible when she realized she missed him when he was gone – when she realized her day was just a little bit better when she saw him.  
_He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes_  
And even when it took her so long to confess her feelings out loud she never denied them. She just kept them in her heart and waited for the right time. And the right time came because she realized she couldn't wait for it. _I think I'm in love with you._ She had feared so much that someday he would let her down but after a while she had finally gotten it. He wouldn't.  
She made him want to be a better person, and he changed her in away that wasn't good or pure – but it still was the best thing that ever happened to her. Leaving Mystic Falls behind her had been scary, but it had made her feel like she was finally free. Free to be who she was. Free to be with the one she loved.  
He wasn't Klaus the evil hybrid around her. He was Niklaus the man who was romantic, loved art and found always something wonderful around him. And after she had finally left with him she couldn't even remember the evil hybrid anymore.  
She remembered now all the days they had spent together and she realized it always had been meant to happen – when they were together there was no one else – they were soul-mates. And she remembered all the nights with him that had made her feel alive for the first time since she had turned. They completed each other. Sure no one would've guessed their relationship could work but afterwards she realized being without him wouldn't work.  
They had only known each other for a very short time – they had been friends for an even shorter time, but when they were together it felt so familiar, they knew what the other one was thinking and the managed to make each other laugh. They were suppose to be together.  
But now she guessed maybe happiness just wasn't meant for them.  
Caroline shivered in the darkness. How long she had laid there waiting for death? She had no clue. The wolf had disappeared almost right after.  
It was so quiet that she would've heard her own heart beat – if she'd have one. Instead there was only the sound of the drops hitting the big puddle when falling from the ceiling. She would've cried but she was too tired. She closed her eyes hoping she would get one more chance to talk to him – tell him that she loved him – tell him that she was furious for compelling her – tell him that it was all worth it.  
Caroline Forbes closed her eyes, and she let the dreams guide her into the unconsciousness.


	17. It's Over

Omg. Thank you everyone for following this story - following me! and thank you for the favorites, and the reviews and being patience when I was quiet for weeks :* This is the last chapter, after this will only be the epilogue.

I might start a new story, but I'll speak about that more later, and please leave a one last review - and just stay awesome, because that's what you are for being so kind with me.

* * *

"_I was speaking soft, see the pain in your eyes,__  
__I've been feeling, feeling for you, my love.__  
__And our bodies are tired, our shadows will dance,__  
__I've been aching, aching for you, my love."_

**Emma Louise - Jungle**

…

_.._

_._

"_Sit still", he whispered to her, and she watched his back as he followed his brother to the corner. Caroline felt impatience and nervousness – something was wrong. Klaus had been distanced and stressed for few days now. She tried to calm herself down, it was probably nothing. Bad luck couldn't follow them forever, could it? Caroline let out a sigh. It couldn't. She was just being paranoid. It was their time to be happy. _

_She still let her gaze observe Klaus and his brother as they talked intensely about something. She found herself thinking about how much she loved every single thing about him – even the way his voice got higher when he was unhappy. _

_Then she frowned. Klaus leaned to the bar table with a painful expression on his face. Elijah looked just as sorrowful. Caroline couldn't bring herself up from the chair – she had been in New Orleans with them already for almost a year, she knew that look. That look meant trouble._

_Luckily they only talked for a moment after it and when Klaus walked back to her he didn't answer her glance. _

"_Come – We have to go", he blurted. Caroline pressed her lips together - she would question him later. They left the bar inside of ten seconds. Somehow Caroline got the feeling she should have said byes to Elijah, but Klaus's hold of her hand was so tight there wasn't a chance she could stop or go to the other direction until they reached their apartment. _

_Rebekah wasn't there. She was somewhere with Matt – Caroline remembered how she had said something about the funfair. _

_She was just about to open her mouth, when Klaus let go of her hand and walked towards the desk. First she thought he was just going to leave with that – not telling anything to her - but then he threw the table across the air, and it made a quite mess crashing into the wall. Caroline watched it all happen in shock. When Klaus turned to face her again, his eyes were full of tears._

"_What's wrong?" She ran quickly to him, "Hey - everything's going to be fine... Just tell me."_

_He pressed his lips against hers even though it wasn't the most best time for a kiss. Caroline smiled gently to him when their lips separated, but there was so much pain in his eyes, that she hesitated._

_And as she was about to open her mouth again, he watched deep into her eyes. Caroline felt tired._

"_I am so sorry I can't keep all the promises I made to you", he whispered slowly, and she nodded numbly, "I love you Caroline Forbes – and all you have done to me", he chuckled to himself, "But now has come the time to say goodbyes and I wish -" he pressed his lips together for a moment and his tears made a quiet sound as they fell to the floor, "they wont be forever._

_You remember nothing of me. You remember nothing of Mystic Falls or our time in New Orleans. You don't remember anyone, and I hope you wont even miss anyone. And as your dream has always been to see and experience you are going to leave for Europe immediately. See the Eiffel tower, Colosseum...even Big Ben. You are going to be happy – you are going to enjoy every day. Do silly things, meet people – even... even fall in love. You're going to live life to the fullest."_

_Caroline nodded again and she felt his lips one last time on her forehead._

"_Try your best to be happy, love... For me."_

_And after that she had no past, an eagerness to travel and a broken heart._

…

_.._

_._

Caroline woke up in her bedroom, and the first that popped into her head was: _I should be dead_. But apparently she wasn't – well if you didn't count the whole vampire thing. There was a light smell of vanilla and chocolate in the air, and she took a deep breath.

The bedroom wasn't the one she had in Mystic Falls. It wasn't the one she had at one point shared with Shawn.

It was the one she had slept in all those nights with Klaus. She was finally home, and there was a _whole_ feeling inside of her.

But then she frowned. How was she alive? What had happened with Renáta? Was everyone alright? So many questions came in her head at the same time, that she was feeling over-whelmed. _Okay, take it easy, we'll find out the answers soon enough,_ she told herself. She got up gracefully looking around in the room where nothing had changed. It was like she never had left. It also made her wonder if Klaus had slept in the room while she was gone... and if he had had some visitors in there too.

The thought brought up a growl from inside of Caroline's chest.

She finally remembered every single thing. Silas, Marcel … _everything_. Rebekah had been practically her best friend the time she had spent in New Orleans – somehow they had just hit it right off. Now Caroline of course felt bad for all the mean thoughts she had had about her. She needed to thank her, right after she would make sure everything was okay, and she had her answers. It didn't take long to track him, Caroline knew the place like her own pockets.

As Caroline came to the door of the workroom he was sitting casually on the chair, with his arms crossed against his chest, and he stared blankly to the floor. Even when his position was so relaxed Caroline couldn't really guess what he was thinking about. He didn't look upset but neither did he look happy. Seeing him like that made Caroline unsure too about how she should feel. His lips were slightly pursed – like they always were when he was in deep thoughts.

The dust particles danced against the sunlight, when he finally raised his gaze.

"I thought I was going to die." It was simple. Caroline's feelings were contradictory. She had no idea what to say, so that was the best option. It was now up to him which way the conversation would go.

"For a moment I thought so too", was all he said. Caroline stepped into the room still observing him in alert. He remained expressionless but she could feel the tension in the air right away. "But then I realized I had a promise to keep... I simply couldn't break a promise to you."

"And you didn't. You found me on time", she conformed his words, and nodded to herself, "I'm alive. And I remember everything."

"_Everything?_ Hm... Rebekah was right – my compulsion is getting _negligent_", he said and there wasn't any surprise in his voice. It was just another blank comment.

"You compelled me – even when you promised you'd never do it – and I spent almost a year as this ghost of myself trying to desperately find some meaning... _happiness_", she gave him a meaningful look, but his expression didn't even stir,"After that I thought I was going crazy... You took everything that mattered from me." Now she heard her voice pitching up with anger, "My memories, my friends, my family – I didn't even get to go to my best friend's wedding! I thought we were better than that – you stole my _free will_. I thought it was through good times and bad times _together_. Not just _Well hey, I have no interest of hoping a better tomorrow, so byeh!_"

They stared at each other for a moment. "We were not suppose to be that way...", her voice was barely hearable and there was only hurt left, "How could I ever trust you again?"

"That's what I do", he pointed out quietly, "I ran when there's problems."

"Well this time you didn't – you made _me_ ran and that's not how I deal with things."

"What do you want me to say?" He suddenly cracked – his calmness was gone with a flash and Caroline startled because of his hard tone – there was hurt, pain... even _anger_: Pretty much everything she felt too. "_That I regret it?_ Because I sure as hell don't because you stayed alive because of it! I can't apologize for loving you more than I hate my own misery!_ Sure,_ I let you down but it's a small prize for thinking that I might have lost you -" He stood up flipping the chair over, and Caroline cut in his words getting angry herself too – he had no right to be angry with her:

"You lost me the second you looked into my eyes! You _drove _me away! And you should be on your knees right now thanking the fact that my love for you is stronger than your compulsion!"

He looked shocked for a moment – the weird wave of anger had disappeared again, and she frowned helplessly, "You better be prepared because you can't make me stay away. I love you. You promised me forever, and I'm gonna hold on to that promise."

There was so much passion in the way he rushed to press their lips together. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as he hold her tightly. He wasn't sure if he would be ever able to let go of her again.

But it wasn't a problem. After all they did have forever.

And even more if she was pleased.

…

..

.

As it turned out they had won.

First the stake through the heart and burning after had done the trick.

While Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan had tracked down Renáta, Klaus had searched the whole forest for Caroline, and found her just in time. They had won.

…

..

.

Elijah was speaking on the phone when they found him from the library. He closed it quickly and answered then to Klaus's questioning look:

"I called Katerina – I compelled her to remember everything when I'd call her."

Klaus nodded his head, not being able to answer to Caroline's sharp gaze – she hadn't gotten anything like that.

"We made it brother – Thank you Caroline." Elijah gave a polite smile to her.

Klaus and Elijah shook hands and after that Caroline gave a quick hug to the oldest living Original. He looked a bit awkward, but Caroline just smirked and let Klaus pull her back under his arm.

"I'm going to meet Rebekah soon – She deserves thanks for everything too."

"Tell her that I'm grateful", Klaus said smiling, and Caroline sighed happily, and added:

"Me too."

"I will", Elijah promised and prepared himself for leaving.

"_Elijah Mikaelson_ – You better pray for your life!" A clear shout split the air and they turned their heads. Katherine had so stormy look in her eyes, Caroline admitted to herself that if she would be Elijah she wouldn't just pray – she would run for it.

"_Good luck brother_", Klaus murmured, and leaded Caroline with him a little bit aside from them. Elijah had the year's best poker face on him, but Caroline was ready to bet that it would crack any moment.

Katherine jumped to his arms, and their tongues intervened in a way that Klaus had to turn his face away. Just as fast as Katherine had kissed him, she pulled out and slapped him in the back of his head.

"You – stupid – _Original!_" she growled, "How – _dare_ – you?"

"Katerina – you have to understand that -"

"And you dared to say that _I _have trust issues? God! You _compelled _me – and you know what? I have no idea why I came back here to speak to you!" Katherine squinted her eyes, and Elijah's poker face melted away – now he was just desperate.

"I did it to keep you safe – there was no another way", he tried and she let out a sneer.

"To keep me _blah blah_ – You better not do it ever again or there will be consequences."

Elijah had a relieved smile, and she answered it with a smirk before kissing him again.

"But seriously – compel me again and I'll find a way to kill you."

…

..

.

Rebekah raised her gaze to her brother. He stood on the door-step, his suit perfect like always, and a smile on his lips. Rebekah raised her glass, and nodded to him.

"Good to see that life smiles again", she said with a dry smile. Elijah chuckled to himself: "That is a weird way of celebrating it", he gave a glance to the red wine glass, and Rebekah shrugged. He continued: "My gratitude to you can't ever be taken away, Rebekah, you really showed us that the best of our family's qualities are in you. Even when me and Niklaus were giving up, you used the forethought we couldn't", his words made Rebekah startle with modesty, "Without you our family might not be anymore. I'm proud to be your brother. Thank you for everything."

"Elijah – It wasn't only me – without -", her mouth felt dry as she spoke up, but he cut her words:

"Yes, but you are the one who never gave up on hope. And even when I owe you so much more, this is the best I could do."

Elijah stepped away from blocking the door. Rebekah stood up with a shocked expression – she glanced to her brother and then back to the door.

"_Matt"_, her voice trembled, and he smiled back to her so brightly his eyes squinted.

"Hi Rebekah", Matt opened his arms as the blonde Original ran to hug him.

"Omg – I-I-" she stuttered, and he kissed her hair.

"I missed you too", he whispered, and Elijah left them to make up the last time.

…

..

.

Caroline smiled across the room to Stefan who noticed her with a shocked expression.

"You are awake!" He said happily as she ran to hug him tightly.

"I am! And thank you – thank you – thank you _so much!_" She shook him, and he just laughed.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For being here – even when I didn't remember and staying while my angst and all", she smirked, and Stefan patted her on the back. "We made it. We really made it."

"I knew we would – after all we did have hope", Stefan pointed out, and Caroline sneered to the cheesy words.

"Really Stefan, thank you", she smiled.

"You're my friend Care – I'd do it anytime."

"Best friends forever?" Caroline asked with a playful smile and she squinted her eyes challengingly. Stefan chuckled.

"Sure, why not."

"Where are you going?" She just then realized that the room was full of bags and boxes. Stefan sneered, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to travel around for a while – I don't feel like setting anywhere yet. Maybe I'll go to Europe... You have some places to recommend?" He replied.

"Greece is wonderful – I bet you would like it", she answered with a small voice. Stefan hugged her one more time tightly.

"Don't sound so depressed. We'll see around – just remember to send me an invitation when the times comes for _the Original wedding_", he joked making Caroline blush.

"I will", she promised.

"Do you know already what you are going to do?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell your mom you're alive?"

Caroline sighed, "I don't know yet... I'll figure it out. I'll just get Elena and Damon first off the list – I already called them – Elena threatened to feed my heart to me... It took a while for her to believe, I had to call Jeremy to tell her", She chuckled, and Stefan smiled.

"Tell them I said _hi _okay?"

"I will", she couldn't help but to let her lips pursue out of sadness. Stefan laughed again.

"Care it's not like these are _goodbyes _– we'll see around. I promise."

"I know, I know... It's just hard to keep on mind that we really have forever you know?" she smiled dryly.

"Time goes faster than you'd think. It's gonna felt like this was yesterday when we meet again."

…

..

.

"Caroline!" The shout was beyond happy, and Caroline turned to face her other best friend.

"_Elena!_"

The girls ran to hug each other as Klaus stayed by their car and Damon stayed by his and Elena's car. Elena's eyes were moisten and Caroline was so happy that she couldn't help but to just laugh.

"Omg – I missed you so much!" Elena smiled as they separated, and the both girls gave a meaningful look to their boyfriends which pretty much said _Get your ass here – NOW_.

"Good to see that you're okay blondie", Damon smirked as he took the first step towards them. Caroline couldn't bring herself angry at him – so she just answered with a smile. Damon's gaze quickly turned to Klaus who stood beside Caroline, and he squinted his eyes, even when Elena shoot him a warning look.

"Nice to know too that you haven't lost the ability to _lie_ and _manipulate_."

"Damon!" Elena frowned, but Klaus just chuckled taking a hold of Caroline's hand.

"At least our year was more exciting than yours – I believe I'm talking now to _Mrs. Damon Salvatore_", Klaus turned to look to Elena, who blushed.

"Umm yeah – We were suppose to invite you but we thought that -"

"Elena, it's okay", Caroline cut her words with a sympathetic smile, "We are just sad that we didn't got to be there – but I'll have time to keep my speak at your golden anniversary party."

"So – when are you planning to _put a ring on it _since you already seem to be liking it?" Damon asked Klaus, and the girls chuckled at his startle. Caroline did feel bad for him, so she gently squeezed his hand as a sign. A happy grin spread to his lips.

"Soon enough", he answered and Elena gave a teasing look to Caroline, who just smiled. Damon wrapped his other hand around Elena's waist but he brought the other one to ruffle Caroline's hair.

"So glad you're not dead", he murmured awkwardly.

"Yeah well I'm too. Else I wouldn't have ever heard about the day when_ Damon Salvatore _cried over me!"

"Elena!" Damon gave a mournful sneer to his girlfriend, who just smirked lovingly.

"It was Stefan who told her in the first place – I just confirmed it."

"Aw are you gonna cry again? You want a tissue?"

"Damn I take it all back – have a happy ever after with that one Klaus", Damon pouted, and Klaus looked at Caroline with the same adoring twinkle in his eyes he always had.

"I will."


	18. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Caroline Forbes sighed as she played with the ring on her hand. She was standing on the terrace of the new lake-house, looking over the lake. The sun mirrored beautifully from it making the whole surface sparkle.

She wanted to go swimming. If there was anything better than to feel the warmth of the sun on your skin, it was taking a swim in the cool water. She had missed those both things. She had missed home.

"What are you doing?" _his_ voice was worried as he looked at the ring Caroline had took off from her hand, "Put it back on. _Now_."

Caroline chuckled gently and turned to face him. She smiled teasingly but she stringed the ring back to it's place. It was the only jewel besides her new daylight necklace that she used daily. In a way it was almost more important than the necklace – it was her wedding ring.

"You really think I'd be able to leave after all this time?" Caroline pressed her forehead against Klaus's and he raised his eyebrows while wrapping his arms around her.

"_Able to leave?_ Honey I don't think you've quite understood the deal – you can never leave. I wont let you."

Still there was a grin on his lips when Caroline kissed him not wanting to hear any more of his unreasonable reminding – she knew already. It was a long time ago when she had decided that forever would please her, and she had said yes to_ the big question_.

"I want to swim", she murmured against his lips, and he let out an impatience sneer:

"I swear I'm gonna take you somewhere arid soon so we don't have to practically live in the water again", he frowned which made Caroline giggle with an apologetic smile:

"I'm sorry but there just wasn't any sun or water in England and I've missed it!"

"_There wasn't any water in England?_ Come again?" He smirked as she squinted her eyes at him.

"You know what I mean – we had to be at _the Adams family's estate_ around the clock."

"It was you who wanted to go there on the first place – and I thought you supported Elijah and Katherine when they decided to adopt little Harley and Tate."

"I wanted to be there for Dani's birthday, but seriously: Harley and Tate are the Devil's minions."

Of course Elijah and Katherine hadn't really _adopted_, but they they had found Harley and Tate all alone and completely clueless not so long after everything what had happened in New Orleans – some nuthead had turned the eight years old twins and abandoned them. Even when they caused a lot of trouble from time to time (Tate might have not be a blood relative to Elijah, but he was like a mini version of Kol) Caroline adored them. Sometimes it of course was hard for them – being a vampire wasn't easy, especially when you were so young, but... well, they had managed to learn since it wasn't like it would've been yesterday when they changed. It was years already. Many years. Caroline still felt pity for them, but it seemed like they were doing okay.

Then there was Dani. The little girl was sweet and one of the most adorable's things Caroline had ever seen. Dani was the last one alive from the Gilbert bloodline – at least from Elena's side of the family. Guinevere Gilbert had gotten into a car accident with her husband and Dani was the only one to survive. She was a bright little 5 years old – Elena and Damon were the only ones who could've possible taken her. Of course raising a human child was going to be a hard task, but they couldn't just let some stranger have her. Caroline – no surprise – was quite jealous of her. Dani was amazing. She was so beautiful and smart. And a good plus was that she made Damon act like he was almost decent... It was almost actually amusing how Damon acted around her – Elena of course said that she wasn't surprised that he was such a great father.

Caroline and Dani bonded so well that Elena and Damon had to bring Dani to Caroline and Klaus almost every other weekend. This year they had decided to keep her birthday party in London – so of course Caroline and Klaus had had to go too.

"That makes sense – Even the devil couldn't deal with them so he send them to earth – as a sign of apocalypse", Klaus joked thoughtfully, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Like any _apocalypse_ would dare to happen while our time is still up", she pressed her head against his chest.

"That's a good point", Klaus chuckled and kissed her hair lovingly, "An excellent point." They stood still for a while, and then he continued:

"We could go to Italy again to visit Stefan, or to France – I heard Rebekah is thereabouts... Or to Spain if you've missed the sun. Take your pick."

"Why don't we start with a swim – on that lake", Caroline smiled and he sighed as a sign of surrender.

"Very well... I wonder if I ever learn to deny anything from you."

"I hope not, but who knows. We do have the forever.

But let's go swim now."

The End.

* * *

Teapots and eternal life for everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! (okay maybe I can't give u anything but _I'd like to_ give you – that is the same isn't it ;)) You guys rock and I'm just touched by the fact that some really found my story good enough to be read from the beginning to the end – THANK YOU :*

Right now I'm considering about doing a sequel to either this or Like Daughter Like Father. Sequel of this would probably be about Tate and Harley's story which would of course mean that the main pairing would be Kalijah, thought there would be Klaroline also – I'm thinking about putting some serious drama into it. Maybe even some... _emotionless? _**evil laugh** I don't know. Sequel of Like Daughter Like Father would be about River being teenager, and... well just rainbows and Klaroline happiness.

Then there's this third story I'm working on. It's Klaroline, and all-human, and to say the least it's pretty depressing. But I'm gonna work on it for now, so I wont post it right away.

Leave a one last review and tell what you think?


End file.
